


Waiting for Someone

by MarlenaWatches



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: A bit of Political Intrigue, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But he committed premeditated murder so maybe it's warranted??, Eventual Smut, First Meeting, Just realized sex tags should be here, M/M, Reyes gets punched, Reyes is delicious, Rough Sex, SAM is Learning, Scott can be stupid, Scott's in trouble, Shit I'm just spoiling my own story now, Sloane is a Bitch, Squadmate Reyes, There's angsty sex ok?, also Canon Divergence, gentle sex too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 30,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlenaWatches/pseuds/MarlenaWatches
Summary: I don't know if there will be more of this.  I just had to get this out of my head.  Scott and Reyes are adorable and I'm mad there wasn't more of their romance in the game.Cora gets a full blown sex scene, but Gil gets a fade-out and Reyes doesn't get ANYTHING, for Sara OR Scott.  I'm salty.  Bioware said there would be gay romance and sex.  I feel cheated.I need more Reyes in my life.  So I'm writing some.Edit; Well shit!  10 kudos in less than two hours!  Read you loud and clear, people!  More Scott/Reyes chapters in the works!





	1. A Pathfinder Walks Into A Bar....

Scott hated Kadara.  Passionately.

_You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy...._

Walking through the port was like living one of those documentary vids about urban violence back on Earth. Plus aliens.  And the _smell_.  The bracing scent of excessively acidic rotten eggs rolled through the air in waves, pushing at Scott's gag reflex with a regularity that made him bitterly regret not wearing his helmet off the Tempest.  He hurried into Kralla's Song, and breathed a sigh of relief as the filtration system enveloped him in air that tasted recycled, but clean.

He made his way down to the bar to wait for his Resistance contact, and gave the belligerent Krogan arguing with the bar tender a wide berth.  He was worried the Asari might end up splattered against her own counter, up until she pulled a massive knife, and issued a ferocious snarl any self-respecting varren would be proud of.  The Krogan quickly payed and left, while Scott made a mental note not to skimp on tips.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

Scott's head snapped around as the source of that statement sauntered up to the bar.  He was an extremely handsome man.  Scott's eyes took in lovely caramel skin, well-made leather gloves that ran up to the man's elbows, and utilitarian pants that seemed made specifically to hug him in all the right places.  He signaled the Asari to pour for two as he settled his elbows at the counter, a playful smirk twisting his lips, endowing a pair of fantastic amber eyes with obvious mischief.

_Shitfuck._

The stranger held out a metal cup, eyebrow quirked in silent question.  Scott took it with a nod, and tried to sound nonchalant as he said he had time for one drink. They toasted, and downed what turned out to be Batarian gin.

**_I recommend refusing further servings, Pathfinder._ **

_No shit, SAM._

Reyes slid his empty cup back to the bartender, and stated; "Shena."  Scott blinked away the aftermath of the gin and cleared his throat.  The other man leaned in, voice almost conspiratorial; "But you can call me Reyes. I hate code names."  He held out a hand, and Scott took it, shaking firmly. 

Bemused, Scott shifted, and blurted out the obvious, "You aren't Angaran."  Reyes chuckled, and Scott's innards heated at the sound.

_Fuckshit._

"Nothing gets past you, does it?"  An eyebrow quirked over honey-warm gold and an amused grin.  His face flushing red, Scott put a palm to his forehead and groaned.  Reyes' grin only widened, and then he let the younger man off the hook as he explained with a shrug, "The Resistance pays me to supply information. Among other things." 

Scott frowned; "You're a smuggler."  Another shrug, combined with a careless moue that clearly said; 'If you must label such things, than meh. Sure.'

 

Reyes stepped away from the counter and took Scott's arm gently at the elbow, leading him to a quieter corner, away from other eyes and ears.  Scott tried to focus on what the man was saying, rather than the obvious strength inherent in those clever fingers.

"Your man, Vehn Terev. He was arrested by Sloane Kelly, leader of the Outcasts."  He let go of Scott's elbow and leaned against the window sill. Scott mourned the loss.  "Word spread of what he did to Moshae Sveffa. The people are calling for his execution."  His face turned wry, and his arms came up to emphasize the sarcasm of his next statement; "And Sloane is, of course, a woman of the people."

Scott frowned thoughtfully, and murmured, "I don't think I'm going to like her."  Reyes chuckled again, and Scott tried not to shiver.  "Well, she certainly doesn't like you.  Nexus affiliations and all that."  Scott smiled slowly, returning the banter; "Hmm. We'll know where we stand, at least."  Reyes cocked his head to one side; "Knowledge is power, as they say, but how does that help you get to Vehn?"  Scott's eyes hardened, and his voice took on an edge; "Like me or not, I'm taking him, with or without Sloane's permission."

Reyes hummed in approval, his eyes glinting as they regarded Scott with new interest. "We're gonna be friends, you and I."  Scott swallowed thickly.  Taking a breath, Reyes continued, all business; "I may have a way to get to Vehn. You work Sloane, I'll talk to the Resistance."

And just like that, he was striding away, leaving Scott to turn and watch the other man's retreating back, trying desperately to reconfigure his tongue into something that would form words.

"Wait! How do I reach you if things go south?" Reyes paused, looked back over his shoulder, and winked.

_I am in so much trouble._

Scott turned back to the bar as the Asari eyed him warily. "You gotta pay."  He nodded, leaning heavily on the counter; "Yep. Will do. Just one more gin, please."

**_Scott-_ **

_Shut up, SAM._


	2. Plans Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott meets Sloane. He's unimpressed. Or rather painfully IMpressed. Depending on your nomenclature.
> 
> Also, Scott says stupid things when under the influence. Good thing Alec's not around to see this shit.
> 
> Also also; HOLY CHEESE WHIZ YOU GUYS!!! I came home last night to find that my first chapter had blown UP. Thank you all so, so much for the kudos, commentary and bookmarks! Muah!!

Sloane's goons were enthusiastically ungentle.  From the moment he walked in, Scott found himself manhandled straight through the fortress to the despot's throne room.  Though honestly it hardly deserved that designation.  An effort had been made to infuse the large room with an air of authority, but there was only so much that could be done with rusting, amalgamated prefabs and empty space.

Sloane's well-placed perch had pride of place; centered against dramatic, floor-to-ceiling windows dressed with slatted composite shades.

At that particular moment, refulgent lavender light filtered through the canted slats, accentuating mismatched eyes as Sloane stared intently at an omni-map, issuing commands that were presumably obeyed, though no voices could be heard on the other end of the com.

She waved the map away as Scott stumbled forward, the butt of a Krogan's gun prodding his spine.  The older woman's eyes narrowed, lip curled in distaste as she took him in. 

"What," she barked at him.  Scott instinctively fell back on defensive snark.  It worked about as well as it always had.  Which was not very well at all.

"Queen Kelly! Honored to meet you; truly! I must say I'm rather unsure of the etiquette..."  Scott gave his hands a twirl as he bowed; "Should I kiss your ring? Your foot? Your favorite concubine?"  Sloane interrupted Scott's sarcastic tirade with a pistol shot to the floor at his feet. She holstered her weapon as he checked his torso for holes.

"....Now that's sorted; what brings a Pathfinder to our humble port?"  Pulling the scattered fragments of his lucidity back into some semblance of order, Scott managed a mostly coherent response; "Vehn Terev. That name ring any bells, oh great Queen of Kadara?"

"Watch your mouth you Nexus shit,"  Sloane's eyes damn near glowed with angry irritation, but then she calmed as curiosity took hold, and she asked;  "...what's the Angaran traitor to you?"  Scott answered honestly, hoping that would earn him points with the craggy bitch; "His intel could help me infiltrate a Kett flagship; bring down a huge chunk of their hierarchy from the inside."

No such luck.

Sloane waved his words away, her answer dripping with dismissal; "I keep the Kett off of Kadara; the rest of Heleus can see to itself.  This is an Angaran port. They want him dead, and I want to keep them happy."

Scott's nerves were fried.  Fueled by desperation, fear, and one too many shots of Batarian gin, he found himself shouting at the woman with the armed security detail; "This has fuckall to do with local politics, you stupid, manky little dictator. I have a chance to drive the Kett from this cluster, and Terev is the goddamn key! I will have him."

Sloane came forward in her chair, gripping the arm rests as though they were the only thing preventing her from flying at him; "Like hell you will, boy. Get him the fuck out of my sight, before I kill him myself and ruin the carpet.”

The butt of a gun in his ribs heralded the end of his audience with Sloane Kelly.  He found himself dumped outside the fortress, intact but for a few bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder.  Splayed gracelessly on the Outcast's front porch, he took stock, and considered himself lucky.

_Me and my goddamned mouth...._

**_That could have been handled more tactfully, Pathfinder._ **

_New Rule, SAM. If it can be classified as 'stating the obvious', best to just not mention it._

**_I do not understand. What would be considered 'obvious'? Are there objective parameters? How-_ **

_Nevermind, SAM. I'll tell you when you're older._

**_I don't see how my chronological age has-_ **

_Shut up, SAM._

Scott had worked his way up to his feet, and was in the process of limping towards the market, when a familiar figure materialized.  "Have a nice chat?"  Scott considered several retorts, and settled on silent dismissal. Cheerfully unfazed, Reyes fell in beside him, smirking handsomely.

_Fucking Sloane. Fucking Reyes.   Fucking....everything._

Scott grimaced as his shoulder shifted painfully, and growled; "If you couldn't tell, Sloane was....less than receptive....to my arguments."  Reyes' eyes slid briefly over the other man, discreetly assessing Scott's injuries; "Lucky for you my own efforts bore fruit.  Come on, give me your good arm; we'll get you patched up."

"I have a doctor on my ship-"  Scott's protests died abruptly as Reyes wrapped a careful arm around his torso, and shot him an affectionate sideways smile that made the extra support absolutely necessary.  His knees were jello.

"Ok."


	3. Into the Slums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canon Divergence.
> 
> Scott is prickly, and Reyes enjoys that.

Somehow, the slums below the port managed to smell even worse than the platforms above.  Various forms of refuse and decomposing meat added complexity to the unique bouquet that was Kadara.

Scott groaned as Reyes helped him up yet another flight of rusted stairs, the fumes of a particularly ripe pile of garbage turning his stomach sour.

"Believe it or not, you get used to the smell."  Scott stared at the man silently for a moment.  When he responded his tone was acerbic; "That's not acclimation. That's irreversible sensory damage."

Reyes snorted, shaking his head. "If you make me laugh too much I'll end up hurting your arm, you ridiculous little grouch."  Scott shrugged, and immediately regretted doing so.

"I can take a little pain," Scott grumped.  Reyes pulled Scott closer, careful of his ribs, and murmured silkily in his ear, "I shall have to remember that."

Scott flushed red, brown eyes wide as they darted to the golden set that looked so dangerous now, glinting under lowered lids as Reyes pulled back slowly and looked away, ending the moment as quickly as he'd started it.  "For now, Dr. Nakamoto needs to look you over."

"Ok."

 

"Barfight, Pathfinder?"  Nakamoto asked with mild disapproval.  Scott winced as the Doctor probed his shoulder with careful fingers.

"I wish.  That would mean I got to hit someone back."  Reyes giggled.  Scott decided he loved that sound, and would eagerly endeavor to make it happen again.

The doctor simply rolled his eyes. And then rolled Scott's shoulder back into its socket.  Much swearing ensued.

  ** _Pathfinder-_**

_Shut the fuck up, SAM._

 


	4. Hold That Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott intends to see Reyes again.
> 
> I mean, all work and no play or whatever.

"It has truly been a pleasure, Pathfinder, but I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to."  Scott nodded, trying to hide his sudden disappointment with a smile; "Figured you'd be taking off. Thanks for getting me to Nakamoto. He's good."

Reyes smiled, and his voice held good humor as he responded; "I thought you two should meet; help you see not everyone here is a blood-thirsty pirate."

They walked a few yards together toward the stairs, then paused as Reyes pulled something out of one of his pant pockets.

"As to our own business..." He held out a small, complicated little vial, which Scott took.  "That will eat through whatever cage Sloane's tossed Terev into. Get in, give it to him, and get out. There's an unsecured maintenance shaft to the left of Outcast HQ. I've already sent the nav point to your Omni tool. Remember, Efvra wants him alive. A Resistance representative will be waiting for him once he's out."

Scott nodded as he tucked the vial away, then frowned as he asked lightly, "So, hey; about the bar tab you left me with..."  Reyes grinned, and stepped closer as he responded smoothly; "Allow me to make it up to you. After you've completed your little errand, come find me at Tartarus."

Scott closed the distance, delighted to realize that Reyes was only a little taller, standing eye to eye. "Count on it."  With that parting declaration, Scott breezed past the man, treasuring the look of surprised appreciation in those wonderful amber eyes.

 

Later, in Sloane's private little prison....

"So you're an idiot AND an asshole.  Got it."  Scott turned away from the Angara prisoner in disgust.

Terev surged to his feet, turning to face Scott full-on behind the bars of his cell; "What I AM is tired of watching my people die in droves, following pointless orders to protect a useless old woman!"

Scott's lip curled; "Fuck you, fuck this, there's your exit strategy; my part in this shit show is over.  Have fun deciding between a quick execution and the tender care of the Resistance."  Scott left the way he'd come.  He had the location of the Kett transponder.  He had a way forward.

 

**_Pathfinder,  I have a query._ **

_What is it, SAM?_

**_Why are you so angry with that Angara?  His intention was to make a sacrifice of one life, to ensure the safety of many.  You obviously disapprove.  Why?_ **

_I don't like people who play god._

**_Scott, we use Remnant to alter entire worlds to suit your species' needs._ **

_That's different.  That's technology.  Science.  Tools meant to make all lives better._

**_Ah.  Thank you Pathfinder.  Context established._ **

_Happy to help._

**_I can 'shut up' now, if you would like, Pathfinder._ **

_Thank you SAM.  I'd appreciate it._


	5. Kadaran Murder Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott agrees to help Reyes solve a series of murders. He feels a bit used, in the NOT fun way.
> 
> And holy guacamole you guys. You GUYS. This story just reached 100 kudos. I'm so happy that so many people are on board!  
> This story is healing my soul. Glad to have you along for the ride!

It was damn near a week before Scott made it to Tartarus; Kadara's remnant towers proved difficult to access amidst all the people that kept popping up to shoot them and take their stuff.  Drack was thoroughly enjoying himself, of course, but Cora was wearing a bit thin.  By the time they finally managed to restart the vault and fix the planet's sulfuric death water, the two were bickering like twelve-year old siblings.

He kicked them off duty as soon as they all made it back to the slums, and headed for Tartarus, a lovely pair of expressive amber eyes at the forefront of his mind.

As far as dive bars went, it was practically a palace. Ambient lighting, solid music, and attractive dancers in cages.  Scott decided he'd be coming back, Reyes or no.  Sneaking a peek at an unattended data pad, he blinked in recognition, then grinned and headed toward the corner room just across the floor from the front entrance.

"Ryder!" Reyes greeted him warmly, standing up as Scott walked through the door. 

The younger man winced; " _Please_ call me Scott; whenever someone uses my surname I automatically look around for my dad."

Reyes dipped his head in acquiescence; "As you like."  Then he stepped closer and smiled, those eyes of his glimmering like pale gold in the red light; "I'm glad you're here." 

The younger man felt his face heat up as proximity increased, and he screamed inwardly at himself; _SAY SOMETHING YOU ASS._

"I assume you've heard about the murders?"

Scott blinked, completely derailed by the change of tack, and watched as Reyes turned to snag the spare glass on the table.  He poured something green out of an antique Earth-style cocktail shaker.  "Erm, yeah. There's a fresh body outside Kralla's, as a matter of fact. One of Sloane's security squibs said it was the seventh so far. That someone called The Charlatan was behind it."  He accepted the glass Reyes offered, and they both sat down on the ridiculous built-in wraparound as Scott silently wondered just where the hell this conversation was going.

Reyes shook his head, leaning back with one elbow propped on the back of the couch. "The Charlatan is discreet. Careful. Whoever did this wanted the bodies found."  Scott was curious in spite of himself. "Sending a message?"  He sipped his cocktail as Reyes smiled, and Scott noticed when the other man's eyes flickered down to his mouth.

Feeling evil, Scott slowly licked his lips.  Reyes' own mouth tightened in response, and he looked away, obviously affected, though he continued their conversation smoothly enough. "Ah, but to who?"

Scott shrugged and set his glass down.  Too sour. Must be Angaran.  He cleared his throat and laced his voice with lilting sarcasm as he stated; "This is me going out on a limb here, but, maybe, just maaaaybe some one's unhappy with how Sloane's running shit?"

"Still sore about having your ass handed to you?" Reyes teased with a grin.  "Who has time to hold grudges? Water under the bridge," Scott replied with a lofty wave of his hand.

"You are a Paragon of Clemency, Scott." Reyes mock-toasted him, and Scott elbowed him in the ribs, laughing.  Shaking his head with a smirk, the older man put his own drink down and sobered.  His voice was thoughtful as he stated; "Less than a third of the victims are Outcasts."

"You obviously have a theory," Scott huffed as he picked his drink back up and took a swig, grimacing.  Reyes looked sidelong at him, and his smile was sly. "Well. If I was a betting man - and I am - I'd say it was the Roekaar."

Scott choked and put his glass back down, coughing into his elbow.  When he'd recovered, he blinked away tears and stared at Reyes, who was regarding him with a combination of mild concern and amused affection.  His voice was high as he asked loudly; "Why the fuck would THOSE assholes be in Kadara Port??"

Reyes quirked a brow at him; "....You DO know Kadara is Angaran-built, yes? And that it was Angaran-run before Sloane's intervention with the Kett."  Scott shook his head to indicate a negative, his throat still spasming.  "I think the Roekaar came here looking for new recruits, and things got out of hand." 

Scott frowned and interjected; "But what about the Angara victims? How exactly do they fit into your theory?"

Reyes finished off his drink and growled in satisfaction before responding.  Scott tried not to drool.  Or stare.

Apparently oblivious, the older man steadily explained; "I did some digging. All of the deceased Angara were public Milky Way sympathizers."  Scott swallowed the extra saliva in his mouth and nodded; "So the victims were either from the Milky Way-"  Reyes finished Scott's sentence; "Or supported us. It's the only pattern I could find."

Scott nodded thoughtfully; "An Angaran port run by aliens would definitely present a target for their cause. Lots of disenfranchised Angara to choose from around here. And loads of asshole aliens to reinforce bad impressions."

"Fewer now, from what I've heard of your recent activities."  Scott turned his body to face Reyes more fully, and asked with slow delight; "You've been keeping tabs on me?" 

Reyes snorted; "I hardly needed to; the wake of burning buildings and dead raiders you left behind as you fixed the planet wasn't exactly hard to see." 

Scott shrugged, "I was sick of the smell." 

Reyes threw his head back in a full-bellied laughing fit.  "Ahaha...ahh... Oh, Scott, I like you more than I should."

"Nonsense. No such thing. Now get to the part where you tell me how I can help, so we can move on to more important things. Like when you're going to take me out on an actual date."

Reyes was surprised, but recovered quickly. "I need that fancy AI of yours to scan for evidence that could implicate the Roekaar."  His face turned solemn as he continued; "People are scared, Scott. This is your chance to win friends in Kadara Port."

Scott's tone was lofty; "I sound pretty integral to the plan." 

Reyes smirked; "SAM is integral. You are a bonus." 

Scott rolled his eyes; "You're acting like I've already agreed to help you." 

A slow, mischievous grin accompanied Reyes' response; "I feel good about my chances."

Scott sighed, defeated, and slowly stood up, "Fine. Lets do this." 

Reyes stood too, dipping his head in gratitude; "One of the crime scenes isn't far. I've already sent you the Nav Point. Call me when you get there, ok?"

"Yes dad."

"Yech, don't even joke about such things!"

"What, you having children or that I might be one of them?"

"Yes.  Now get going before I turn you over my knee."

"Yes Sir!"  Scott fled the room cackling as Reyes threw the shaker at the door.


	6. Fun With Scanners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is a snarky bastard.
> 
> Not gonna lie; I was cracking myself up writing this one.

Cora and Drack were enjoying their 'me' time, respectively, so Scott wrangled Liam and Vetra into the Nomad for this particular excursion.

"We solve murder mysteries now? Like Miss Fisher? Ooh, or Chief Inspector Barnaby!"

"Liam. Your Nerd is showing."

"He looks fully clothed to me. For once."

Not for the first time, Scott wished the Nomad was equipped with a music console.

 

"That...is a very dead Krogan."

"Your skills of observation astound, Pathfinder."

"One of my many talents, Reyes. Buy me that drink you still owe me and you may discover more."

Scott could hear the facepalm over his com, Reyes' voice rife with exasperation; "The crime scene, Scott."

"Nag."

Liam and Vetra took turns exchanging silent looks of shock and glee as SAM fed Scott a myriad of useful data bytes regarding DNA traces found on and around the body.  Scott then relayed the relevant information to Reyes.

_I'm playing telephone with my dead father's AI and a sexy Spanish smuggler.   My life is so fucking weird._

Self-depreciating introspection aside, they managed to confirm the Roekaar's involvement.  Circumstantially, as SAM was quick to point out.

It was enough that Reyes wanted to meet at the Roekaar's hideout, which he just happened to have discovered while Scott was playing detective.

"What, you think I was just sitting on my ass this whole time?  I'm disappointed in you, Scott."

"Age before beauty," Scott retorted, "I'll meet you there."


	7. Mystery Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Kadara's little murder problem. 
> 
> Well. 
> 
> THIS murder problem.

They approached a small, ramshackle building with caution, keeping an eye out for scouts and snipers as Scott and SAM hacked their way through the door.

The inner space was suspiciously empty of Reyes, and Scott huffed in agitation as he surveyed the small space; "Where the hell is he? He's supposed to be here..."

"Sooo is there something going on? You and Reyes?"  Vetra's inquisitive tone was deceptively light.

 Scott snorted; "There would be, if I could pin the smarmy bastard down for an actual DATE."

"I don't need details about your foreplay, Pathfinder."

"Sorry Liam."

Angara with guns stormed in just then, and Scott, true to form, mouthed off; "Were we too loud?"

"Shut up. Farah will deal with you."

They were disarmed and promptly marched through an opening in the back wall of the shack, which revealed an extensive underground tunnel network.  The Roekaar were very well stocked.

An exceptionally striking female Angara with blue skin and a green crest strode toward them, flanked with armed males on both sides.  "I don't need to tell you what happens next." Her voice was heavy with hatred.

Scott responded with his prerequisite Snark; "We sing a song, share a bong; and just agree to get along?"

Farah pulled a knife identical to the one Scott had found near the mutilated Krogan corpse earlier that day.  Scott's eyes went hard. "It's true then. You've been murdering innocent people."

"Invaders and Sympathizers are NOT INNOCENT! I WILL protect my HOME!" Farah's voice rose as she strode toward him, knife in hand. 

Scott refused to flinch, and laced his words with as much contempt as he could muster as he spoke; "You've allowed your hate to poison you. I saved your Moshae from the REAL invaders of Heleus. She's safe on Aya, helping me and the Resistance find a way to coordinate effective strikes against their hierarchy."

He looked her up and down with a sneer; "And here _you_ are. Hiding in caves; mutilating Milky Wayers _and_ your own people, on _Kadara_."

Farah roared and raised her knife, and then cried out in pain as a gun shot knocked it from her hand.

Reyes darted to Scott's side and knelt, weapon trained expertly on the Roekaar leader now cradling her injured hand.  "You're LATE," Scott declared in accusation, crossing his arms with a huff.  "I've got a good reason," came the brusque response.  "You'll see in three."

The Angara woman angrily attempted to rally her befuddled forces; "Don't just STAND there!"

"Two."

"KILL THEM!"

**BOOM**

Angara went flying as an explosion rocked the cavern.

Reyes smirked up at Scott, golden eyes mirthful; "Still mad?"  Scott shot him a pointed look that said LATER as he tucked into a roll and came up with an orphaned angaran rifle.  Vetra and Liam were already re-armed and rolling through the cavern, tag-teaming Roekar with tech and mele attacks.

Once the battle was won, Scott looked around at all the bodies and shook his head in disgust; "Fucking Roekaar. Such a goddamned waste."

Reyes stepped beside him, patting his back firmly; "You did good, Scott. The streets of Kadara are safe again."  Scott shook his head once more, trying to ignore the shiver that slid up and down his spine in response to the praise; "Don't say stupid things, Reyes. It's not attractive."  Reyes chuckled, and took Scott's arm gently, leading him away from the carnage and up the stairs toward the entrance.

Liam and Vetra were suspiciously scarce, though neither man thought to care.

Shaking off uncharacteristically dour musings, Scott rallied, and linked his arm through the other man's, declaring; "You know, we really do make a good team."  A raised eyebrow accompanied a smirking response; "Careful, I'll start thinking you actually like me."  Scott rolled his eyes; "I do like you, Reyes. I'm not joking when I say I want a real goddamned date." 

Reyes sounded almost pensive as he replied; "So you've said. I'll see what I can do."  They reached the entrance to the cave, and Reyes gently detached his arm from Scott's, winking at him as he said softly, "Don't be a stranger, Pathfinder."


	8. Honey, I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fought me. Still not entirely happy with it...
> 
> Oh well.

Until Gil managed to make some progress with the Kett transponder, Scott was uncomfortably adrift.

With solid outposts established on Eos and Voeld, Nexus scientists working happily alongside their Angara counterparts on Havarl, and the Embassy settling well on Aya, Scott turned his attentions back to Kadara, and privately, to a certain dashing smuggler.

He smiled to himself as he stepped off the Tempest, noting that the scent of sulphur in the air was very much reduced; still present, of course, but not the acrid, overpowering nose-punch it had been.

Now if I could just find a way to sidestep Sloane...  Frowning to himself as he thought about the outpost site that he and SAM had marked for future settlement, Scott made for Tartarus.

"I heard you were back in town."  Reyes greeted him with a slow, enticing smile; "Glad you dropped by; saves me the trouble of looking for you."  Scott clasped his hands together and brought them up to his cheek, fluttering his lashes flirtatiously; "I missed you too, darling."  Reyes started at the endearment before registering the tone with which it had been delivered.

His voice took on the same honey-smooth warmth of his eyes; "I suppose that means you're up to helping me retrieve some wayward cargo?" 

Scott dropped the coquettish pose and slid onto the couch beside him, plucking the half-full glass from his hand and taking a small sip.  "That depends." 

Reyes leaned back, spreading both arms across the back of the couch; "On?"  Scott's hands spread wide for emphasis, nearly spilling his drink; "Whether we end up spending some actual time together along the way."  Reyes scoffed. "You are a ridiculous creature."  Scott poked his chest retorting; "And you love it. Now. Details on this stolen cargo of yours."

Apparently, a business rival had lifted a pretty big payload, and Reyes wanted his help tracking down the thief.  "What's in the box?" Scott scooted closer to Reyes, interest piqued.

He shrugged and allowed his arm to move down from the couch to Scott's shoulder, his hand draped across the younger man's chest.  Scott inwardly celebrated the small victory.  "No idea. The client paid extra for privacy. Considering my fees, it must be valuable."

Scott took another swallow (it was something sweet this time) and tilted his face toward Reyes, brow wrinkling; "You didn't check?"  Reyes hummed, took the glass back from Scott's fingers and knocked back the dregs before he replied, "Honor's got a price. The client paid it."

The wrinkles in Scott's brow deepened; "That's backwards. You are backwards, Reyes."  Reyes grinned at that, and his eyes crinkled at the corners in a way Scott secretly adored.

Squeezing Scott's shoulder affectionately before standing up, Reyes stretched briefly and then set down his empty glass.  "Zia drinks at Kralla's Song when she stops in Kadara. We'll start there, see if Umi's heard anything that could help us."


	9. Exes and Ohs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets pissy, and Reyes calms him down. Rinse and Repeat.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."  Scott slid up to the bar next to Reyes, bumping the other man's shoulder with his own.  Reyes smiled at him warmly, tipping his head down just a little as he responded wryly; "That's my line."

Umi made a disgusted noise and told them both to order drinks or get a room.

The Asari revealed an interesting twist when Reyes asked her about Zia.  "Ex?  As in Girlfriend?"  Reyes shifted, his amber eyes averted as he actually stammered through an awkward deflection of the topic.

Scott lifted an eyebrow at him, smirking.

After Umi had told them what she knew and walked away, Reyes asked Scott to head to the meeting spot at Spirit's Ledge while he followed the Collective lead.

Scott glanced at the older man, fiddling with a scratch on the counter; "Is this job about getting your cargo back, or one-upping an ex?" 

Reyes was back to his usual smooth self as he diverted; "Why, Scott...are you jealous?" 

Scott glared at him; "Are you completely incapable of giving a straight answer?"

Reyes chuckled as he gazed at Scott in a way that made the younger man's toes curl; "It's about the cargo."  He stepped closer and put a reassuring hand on Scott's forearm; "I'll work my contacts.  Give me a call when you get to the meeting spot."

 

After killing a few pirates and a couple of Eirochs, Scott found a hidden data pad at Spirit's Ledge.  They had the location of Reyes' stolen cargo, and agreed to meet there.

Reyes was already inside when Scott entered the prefab storage building with his team.  He called Scott over, and after some fiddling they managed to crack open the crate, only to find that it was empty.

Scott's stomach twisted as he realized... "This was a set up. Someone went to a lot of trouble to get you here."

"Your friend is smarter than he looks, Reyes." A feminine french accent cut through their moment of compounding mutual unease.  A well-armed, attractive red head stepped into the light, her dark eyes cold as she continued; "You could never resist a big pay out."

Reyes hid his trepidation with repartee, his voice wry; "What can I say? I'm a greedy man."  The woman's eyes hardened; "That's why you don't have any friends. You're selfish."

Scott interjected, declaring firmly; "Reyes is a better man than you think."  Reyes stared at the younger man in surprise, momentarily at a loss for words.

Zia chuckled cruelly; "Oh honey, you have no idea how wrong you are. But you will."  Reyes snapped his head back around to the woman, golden eyes lion-fierce as he snarled, "Leave him out of this." 

Zia smirked condescendingly; "You must really like this one, Reyes."  

The man paced impatiently, hands fisted at his sides; "Cut the shit. What's this all about?" His voice was little more than a growl.

Making a show of casually adjusting an armored glove, she explained lightly, "You've been taking all the good jobs in Kadara. It's gotten more than my attention."  Reyes sneered; "So, what, the local smuggling union got together and decided to take me down?"

"Something like that."  Zia calmly unholstered her assault rifle, and then called down the ambush.

After much shooting, jumping and stabbing, Reyes was safe and Zia was as dead as the rest of her conspirators.

_Good riddance._

Reyes shook his head, apparently befuddled; "I knew I wasn't popular, but I never thought the other smugglers would team up against me."  His voice turned thoughtful; "Kind of flattering, really."  Scott strode over to him, voice hard; "They might try again."

"You're worried about me?"  It wasn't really a question, and Scott was short on patience.  "Well, golly-gee Reyes, we DID just fight off a GODDAMNED AMBUSH AIMED SPECIFICALLY AT OBLITERATING YOU."

The older man stepped toward him and put a hand on Scott's shoulder; "Relax; I know they're coming now. They won't get the jump on me."  He stepped back, running that same hand through his hair, vaguely annoyed as he sighed, "All that effort and no credits to show for it."

Scott frowned at him, and his voice was almost gentle as he said; "Not everything has to be about credits."  Reyes locked eyes with the younger man, and Scott couldn't tell what was happening in that mind of his as he stated, "That's true."  Reyes looked down briefly, and was almost bashful as he murmured, "What you said back there....about me being a better man. Thank you."  Scott gave him an affectionate smile, his heart suddenly feeling too big for his chest; "You're welcome."

Reyes decided to clean up the storage bunker. "Zia was a piece of work, but it feels wrong to just leave her out in the open."  Scott decided to keep his own feelings about the dead woman to himself, and headed back to the Tempest to wash smuggler viscera off of his armor.

He was shocked to find a vid call from Reyes waiting for him after he'd cleaned up.  "Long time no see, Scott," Reyes snarked.  Scott grinned; "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Sloane's holding a get-together for the locals.  I managed to snag an invite.  Care to be my plus-one?"  Scott's jaw dropped; "Wait....you....you're actually asking me on a date?"

"I promise to be a perfect gentlemen."  Scott crossed his arms and cocked a hip; "And if I don't want you to be?"  Reyes pitched his voice low; "That can be arranged."  The younger man felt heat pool in Places, and tried to keep his voice even as he responded; "You know me; never say no to free drinks."

"Especially from Sloane's reserve.  I'll meet you outside Outcast HQ."  Reyes logged off and Scott _whooped_.

Running back down the winding hallway, he made for his bedroom, determined to find or fabricate something that didn't look like middle school gym wear.

Various smirks and snarky comments arose in Scott's wake as the crew took notice of his antics.  Scott didn't care; he was finally getting his date.


	10. Party Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Reyes get a night out. And promptly fuck it up.
> 
> AND we FINALLY get to some smooching!
> 
> Comments and suggestions welcome!
> 
> Also, I should probably mention that in this story, Reyes is about 33 years old, and Scott is 22. Reyes knows how old Scott is because...well...he's REYES.

**_It appears festivities are already underway. Mr. Vidal asked you to meet him at the entrance._ **

_Stating the obvious, SAM._

**_Understood, Pathfinder. 'Shutting up'._ **

Scott was annoyed to find himself stopped by security at the door, but remained civil as he informed the bouncer; "I'm with someone."

"If you're not on the list I can't let you in."

"He's with _me_. Reyes Vidal."  Scott turned with a smile as Reyes sidled up beside him with a confident swagger.

After checking his list, the security squib nodded an affirmative; "Go on in."

A seductive Angara woman caught their eyes as they entered Sloane's crowded throne room, her resonant voice cutting through the music and noise as she swayed forward to greet them; "Reyes Vidal! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

The man smiled at her, and Scott was surprised by the warmth apparent there; "Remember what I said about fashionably late?"

She waved his words away playfully; "Shush; introduce me to your companion." Her beautifully luminous eyes turned to Scott, alight with curiosity.

Reyes swept a gracious hand toward the woman as he stated gallantly; "Pathfinder, meet Keema Dorhgun, the Angaran representative to Sloane. And a friend."

Scott was intrigued; "Reyes doesn't have many of those. You must be special."

 The woman smiled in amusement; "Indeed I am. He has me to thank for securing him an invitation to this event."  She stepped closer, eyeing him appreciatively; "I was hoping he'd bring you, Pathfinder; you're all he talks about lately."

Scott's eyes slid sideways to Reyes, asking coyly "Is that so?"

Reyes deliberately avoided the younger man’s eyes, his voice turning brisk; "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to take care of something."

Scott was hurt, but unsurprised as he asked with an air of resignation; "Abandoning me already?"

"It won't take long," Reyes assured him, "There are important players here tonight. You should mingle. Make a good impression."

"You treat all your dates this way, or am I simply repellent?"

Reyes ignored the quip; "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

"And there he goes," Keema stated with another enigmatic smile as Reyes disappeared back through the entrance.

Scott sighed, and asked without much hope; "Any idea what he's up to?"

Keema shook her head, responding lightly; "It's better not to worry about what Reyes does. Come. Enjoy the party."  She took him by the arm, and Scott was grateful for the companionship amid the myriad of otherwise unfriendly faces.

Reyes had been right about meeting people; he'd learned some interesting things while playing party-crasher with Keema, but Scott had been promised a date.  He tried not to feel outright abandoned as he queried an unhelpful SAM about Reyes' location, and decided to go looking for his wayward smuggler.

He found the man in a store room, cursing at the serial numbers on the crates.

"I don't know why I'm surprised. You asked me out, finally, only to ditch me at the goddamn door almost as soon we arrive. And here you are. Up to something."  Scott strode into the room, anger written over every inch of him.

Reyes stood up and took a step back, hands up as he protested, "Scott, honestly, it's not what it looks like!"

"Oh no? So you didn't use me as a distraction to go snooping through Sloane's stuff?"

 Reyes winced, "Ok. Well, yes, but it's for both our benefit, I promise-"

Scott jabbed a finger into the taller man's chest; "You've been making a lot of promises, Reyes Vidal."

He stared somewhat helplessly into Scott's eyes for a moment before looking sharply up at something over the younger man's shoulder.  "Shit. Someone's coming; we need a distraction."

Scott made a snap decision and leaned forward into Reyes, his lips brushing lightly across the other man's.  Reyes only hesitated for a moment. His mouth pressed more firmly against Scott's as he slid a hand into Scott's hair, the other holding solid at his lower back.

Scott moaned and tilted his head, getting a better angle and opening his mouth in invitation.  Reyes growled, his grip tightening, and Scott smiled into the kiss, exhilarated.

"Oh! Ahem....uh....sorry...."  The woman who'd come to restock the bar left flustered, and Reyes broke away, heated amber eyes following her retreating form.

They returned to Scott's face as he murmured; "I....think we're in the clear."  Scott licked his lips, breathless, and responded; "Another kiss? Just to be sure?"

Reyes chuckled nervously; "I don't think that's a good idea."

Scott's face fell.  He stepped back and put a palm to his temple , suddenly feeling used, humiliated, and more than a little hurt.  "You know what? Fuck this. I'm going back to the Tempest. Thanks for the date that really wasn't, Reyes. I'm just....I'm done chasing you."  Scott turned abruptly, head down as he made to walk away, angry tears starting to form in his eyes, and he hated crying.  Doing so in front of someone else, especially Reyes, was just not going to happen.

Reyes made a desperate sound in his throat and caught the younger man's arm; "Scott, please; just stop for a moment and listen."

Scott whirled on him and demanded; "Why the fuck _should_ I?"  Reyes pushed Scott firmly against the storage room wall, his amber eyes dark and uncharacteristically serious.  Surprised (and aroused) by the sudden show of force, Scott was eloquence personified; "Ok."

Reyes let one of his arms drop from the cage he'd made of them, giving Scott room to escape if he wished, while keeping close enough to crowd him; "This thing we do; the flirting; it's _fun_ , of course....but.... aren't I a little _old_ for you?"

Scott's jaw dropped; "Is THAT why you've been putting me off? You think I'm JAILBAIT?"

Reyes moaned in exasperation and dropped his forehead onto Scott's shoulder.  "You are _infuriating_. I'm more than a decade your senior, you silly brat. We've had a few laughs; helped each other out...but I figured you'd get bored and move on. Eventually."  He kept his face pressed into the crook of Scott's shoulder, deliberately preventing eye-contact as he continued, almost too softly to hear; " But you haven't. I'm at a loss."

Scott was silent, then grasped Reyes firmly by the hair at the back of his skull and yanked his head up.  Reyes had just enough time to look startled before Scott's mouth was on him.  He recovered almost immediately, groaning into the kiss as his hands slid around to Scott's back.  The other man whimpered, and Reyes was _lost_.

Scott had one thigh hiked up onto Reyes' hip and a hand halfway down his trousers when someone cleared their throat pointedly.  The tattooed woman who'd walked in on them earlier was back, arms folded across her chest.  "You have ten minutes to clear the hell out."  She turned on her heel and stalked off.

Reyes disentangled himself from a boneless Scott, and hopped up onto a crate to fish around in the one above it.

Scott had reordered his clothes and his exceedingly frayed nerves by the time Reyes let out a wordless exclamation of victory, and dropped back to the floor, a bottle in his hand.

"That's what this was about?" Scott asked dryly.  "Whiskey?"

"The only bottle of Mount Milgram in Andromeda!"  Reyes cradled the beverage as if it were an infant; "Triple distilled and six hundred forty-five years old; this isn't whiskey, it's treasure."

Scott snorted, rolling his eyes to the ceiling; "You know you're sharing that, right?"  Reyes laughed, eyes sparkling as he grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him out of the storage room.


	11. A Rooftop Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The classic Rooftop Romance Scene. Fleshed out.
> 
> Also, I am blown the fuck away by the response this story has received. It's currently sitting at 194 kudos, and 22 bookmarks.  
> I'm floored.  
> Thank you all so, so much for taking this journey with me. Hugs to you all!

Reyes lead Scott up and over the rooftops of several care-worn, cuboid shop fronts.   He finally settled himself on the corner's edge of one that stood center-stage, overlooking the entirety of Kadara Port.

Neon store signs and the lights of Outcast Castle shone bright against the sunset, and Scott draped his legs over the edge kitty-corner to Reyes, taking in the view.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Reyes breathed, offering Scott first serve of the bottle.

Scott took it, and savored the smooth richness that filled his mouth as he pulled from it; the sweet burn sliding over his tongue and back into his throat. He marveled at the whiskey's quality as it settled, heating his stomach. 

Reyes was almost wistful, saying softly; "I sometimes forget..."

Glancing covertly at the other man, Scott was suddenly struck by how much this place obviously meant to Reyes. There was appreciation; An unmistakable _pride_ in his ardent golden eyes as he surveyed the port.

A slow, scalding warmth spread through Scott's limbs that had fuckall to do with ancient whiskey.

Speaking of which....Scott took another long pull, loving how he didn't have to clear his throat to swallow.

Reyes pulled his own attention back to his companion, his eyes suddenly inquisitive (and refreshingly earnest  ) as he asked; "Is Andromeda all you hoped it would be?"

Scott handed back the bottle, summoning a brave but insincere smile as he responded; "Every day is an adventure. Even my nights off are interesting."

Reyes regarded him intently, and Scott could feel the layers of his bravado falling away.  His mouth pulled tight as he snapped; "Ok, fine, you want full disclosure?"

Reyes quirked an eyebrow and took a lazy swig as if to say; Do you really need to ask?

Scott took a deep, unsteady breath and let loose; "I'm sure I put on a good show, but _fuck_ if I know what I'm actually doing. Shit's been an unholy mess so far. My dad died saving my life, but he stuck SAM in my head as a result, and I rather _resent_ him for that.  His fucking AI is in my mind, all the goddamn time, telling me exactly what I'm doing wrong, exactly while I'm doing it, and everyone just expects me to simply _know_ how to move forward."

He swiped the bottle from his bemused paramour and took another drink; "Oh!  And my twin sister, the _only_ fucking family I have left to me, is in a medically-induced coma because Hyperion ran full-steam ahead into the Scourge as soon as we  arrived in the goddamned cluster, which fucked up her stasis pod and endangered her revival.  I still don't know if she's going to make it back to me, and the thought that she might _not_ , that she might leave me completely _alone_ here.....it _terrifies_ me."

Scott swiped at his watering eyes in frustration;  "I've managed not to fuck it up too badly so far, but...just... _fuck_ , Reyes; I'm...I'm well and truly _lost_ here."

Reyes slid an arm around Scott's waist, pulling the younger man closer;  "I see the emotional struggle, my dear friend, but I don't see you lost."

Scott blinked at the sudden proximity; intrigued but confused; "Come again?"

Reyes drank deeply, sighed with satisfaction, then handed back the bottle as he explained; "Scott, in the course of less than two weeks, you stood up to and insulted Sloane-"

"And got my sorry ass kicked."

"-You destroyed the up-and-coming Oblivion market for Nakamoto-"

"Which pissed Sloane off even MORE-"

"Rescued a wrongfully exiled woman from vicious cannibals-"

"That shit needed shut down; that's just human fucking _decency_ -"

"And you fixed the entire planet's water table, along with the accompanying toxic soil composition-"

"Ok, you've got me there; that was rather impressive."

Reyes smacked Scott's arm with an undignified snicker, taking back the whiskey as he continued with evident enthusiasm; "And that's just what you've accomplished _here_. Added to the mountain of achievements you've pulled out of your ass all over the rest of Heleus, I'd say you've got reason to feel self-satisfied."

Scott blushed, taking back the bottle for another pull as he said sardonically, "Wellll.....when you put it that way...."

They laughed like drunken teenagers, shoulders touching as the sun sank lower, shadows playing up the incandescent colors of Kadara's city lights.

Scott leaned more solidly against the other man, eyes on the horizon as he asked softly; "What about you? Why did you come here, Reyes?"

Struck silent, Reyes considered his answer, his amber eyes uncertain, slowly turning dark as they absorbed and reflected the last few dying rays of sunlight.

"To be someone."

Scott leaned in to rest his head on Reyes' shoulder, hesitating a moment before he replied with soft conviction; "You're someone to me."

Reyes set the bottle aside as he leaned down toward the younger man's ear to murmur; "So I've gathered."

He slid confident fingers over the juncture of Scott's jaw and neck, grasping him there as Scott's dark chocolate eyes flew open to meet his own shadowed ochre, and Reyes smiled warmly as he brought his lips firmly down for a bittersweet, whiskey-flavored kiss.


	12. Rooftop Sex is the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full-blown smutfest. Feel free to skip if you're not into that.
> 
> Otherwise, please be gentle; it's my first time.

Twisting his torso to face Reyes more fully, Scott threaded his arms securely around the other man's shoulders, loving how warm and solid they felt under his hands.

Reyes growled, pressing an insistent tongue into Scott's mouth as his fingers slid down from Scott's neck to his chest, and then lower, skimming along both sides of his abdomen.

He grasped Scott's hips and gently squeezed, thumbs kneading deliciously in tandem against the sensitive muscles just inside the splay of bone.

Scott sighed, the circle of his arms softening into an enticing net that had Reyes sinking with him down upon the surface of their rooftop.

Their whiskey kisses then turned languid; softly sweet explorations unhurried as twilight descended, hiding them from the world.

Reyes leaned over Scott, propped up on a forearm as his free hand slid up to Scott's throat. Using his thumb to tip Scott's chin just so, Reyes delved deeper into the other man's mouth.

Scott gave up a strangled sigh, brow steepled with an accelerating need as he pushed the corded column of his neck against Reyes' hand; ready for more.

He needed more contact; more of mouths and skin and just.... _more_.

Reyes hummed appreciatively and relented, unclipping the buttons and zippers that held Scott's shirt closed.

Pulling away from Scott's mouth with a damp groan, Reyes slid greedy eyes down the planes of his chest, admiring toned, trembling abdominals, and lower, the subtle points of hip bones sheathed in tender skin.

He pulled his glove off economically with his teeth, and a warm bare hand followed the trail his eyes had taken.

Scott closed his own eyes with a faint moan, simply enjoying the attention.

Reyes paused for a moment, watching Scott’s face, and his voice was a guttural purr as he confessed; "I've wanted this since I first made you blush at Kralla's Song."

Scott’s eyes cracked open, and he grinned lopsidedly, responding; "Same here. Too bad you played hard to get for so fucking long."

The older man leaned down, his golden eyes possessive as he growled; "You've got me now."

"Finally."  Scott surged upward, flipping Reyes neatly onto his back, straddling lean yet muscular thighs as he shed his shirt completely.

Reyes pulled off his remaining glove impatiently as Scott went to work on clasps that overlapped in complicated patterns over the older man's upper body.

There was a sudden sense of urgency, as if some electric current had crackled between them, and what had only a moment before been a slow and sensual burn was kicked up into a full-on roaring wildfire.

Scott grasped Reyes' wrists in both hands, pinning them above his head as he ground against a swelling erection.

Reyes strained and cursed, his back coming up in an arch off the floor as Scott held firm to his hands, licking his way into the other man's mouth with clever, darting motions of his tongue.

Reyes managed to twist one hand away and brought it around to the curve of Scott's ass; he took a handful, grinding upward as Scott gasped into his mouth.

Using his new leverage, Reyes tumbled Scott onto his back once more, and then it was teeth and tongues and filthy words as their pants came off and hands were slicked before grasping shafts pressed close.

Reyes had his hand wrapped intimately over and around Scott's narrower fingers, guiding the younger man's movements as the friction built between them, gasps swallowed in frantic kisses or pressed to sweat slick shoulders, and then a wordless shout as Scott _came_ , and Reyes wasn't long to follow.

Reyes milked a few last, lingering spasms from them both as Scott writhed, shaking; overwhelmed with sensation.

They lay panting flank to flank in the aftermath, gazing up into strange stars as the sweat and semen cooled on their skin, turning tacky.

Scott broke the silence first, a slow, chesire cat smile spreading over his face; "Well.  It may have started _out_ a bit shit, but this date definitely ended on a _satisfying crescendo_.”

Reyes snorted into a giggle-fit, and pulled Scott roughly into his chest, heedless of the mess they both still wore as he muttered something about "ridiculous creatures" between breaths.

The rooftop remained pleasantly occupied until the early morning.


	13. A Call From Kadara's Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know where this is going.
> 
> Hold onto your hats.
> 
> Also; OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS SILLY NUGGET OF MINE THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH I'M SO HAPPPPYYYYY!!!!

Scott stumbled around the Tempest the next day in a sleepy, almost obnoxiously happy haze.

He was attempting to buy weapon mods from the APEX deployment console, and becoming increasingly irritated when the display wouldn't show him prices, or even a list of available merchandise, when Lexi physically pulled him away and ordered him off to bed for at least three hours' sleep before he made any stupid (or potentially hazardous) decisions.

He awoke feeling much more clear-headed, but groaned as the audio alarm on his private email log alerted him to a message from Sloane Kelly.

"The fuck does _that_ bitch want?"

Scott rolled onto his back, putting his pillow over his face as SAM responded; **_Tensions between the Outcasts and the Collective have risen substantially, Pathfinder; Kaetus has been attacked._**           

"Huh. And Sloane's calling me because...?"

**_It appears she wishes to parlay for support in dealing with the Collective. Details unknown._ **

"Ugh. Ok. Let's go talk to her. If only to gloat."

**_Pathfinder-_ **

"Joking, SAM. Don't get your panties twisted."

**_....yes, Pathfinder._ **

 

Scott was seriously regretting his decision to forgo bringing a team to Sloane's fortress.  The lack of any personnel, at all, anywhere in the building made his shoulder blades itch.

The whole scenario screamed 'ambush' to every single one of his senses, and by the time he reached Sloane's equally empty throne room he was damn near vibrating with anticipation and adrenaline.

Sloane's eyes met Scott's across the room, and he asked pointedly, "Where the hell is everyone?"

"I told them to get out of my sight."

He allowed his spine to loosen just a fraction as he finished his approach, and folded his arms over his chest as he snarked; "Trouble in the Kingdom, your Majesty?"

Sloane sat forward with a snarl, and Scott could see more than anger in her eyes; the woman was afraid, and grieving.  "The Charlatan used my own people to jump Kaetus!  He's alive, but barely."

Sloane averted her eyes with a worried scowl, and Scott realized with a start that Sloane actually _cared_ for her Turian Second.

_Wonders never cease; the stony hag was a real girl all along...._

Dragging his attention back to the moment at hand, Scott rubbed at his scruffy jaw with a frown; "Sounds like the Charlatan's making the first serious move; striking at Kaetus to throw you off kilter; keep you off balance and unsure,"  Scott looked around the empty room pointedly as he continued, "And I'd say you're performing exactly as expected."

The woman's voice was almost weary; "I know that.  I didn't call you here so you could tell me things I already know."

"Why _did_ you call me?  You _hate_ me.  I'd say the feeling's mutual, but I don't like to _use_ that word.  Dislike.  I extremely _dislike_ you.  A _lot_."

Sloane rolled her eyes, "Shut up you idiot boy, and listen; The Charlatan left a note on Kaetus' body; he wants to "settle things" between us.  Meeting spot's in Draullir."

Scott snorted; "Because that doesn't sound like a trap at all...."

"Agreed.  I can't trust my own people, but you, you're an outsider," She shifted in her seat as she continued begrudgingly; "And good in a fight."

"True.  Now tell me why in the flying fuck I should help you?"

"Help me take down the Charlatan, and I'll let you put an Outpost on Kadara."

Scott blinked; "Really?"

"Really.  There will be terms, but yes."

"What are we waiting for?  We've got a date in Draullir to get to."


	14. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott learns several hard truths.
> 
> He's not very good at coping.
> 
> Fair warning; here there be ANGST.

Sloane was waiting impatiently at the mouth of the cave as Scott parked the Nomad and disembarked, Vetra and Drack in tow.

"Be ready, kid. Sloane's out for blood." Drack's tone was uncharacteristically grim.

Scott’s fight or flight response was kicked up to full gear, and he took a moment to remind himself that he wasn’t walking into this alone as he said quietly; "Thank you for the backup, guys."

Vetra's voice was firm, her posture resolute; "We're with you, Scott; all the way."

Taking a breath to center himself, he strode forward to greet Sloane.

"Took your sweet time," she griped, arms folded over a cocked hip, one foot tapping at the ground.

Scott opened his mouth to issue a retort, but Sloane cut him off impatiently; "Stow it, Pathfinder, let's just get this over with."

Scott's mouth tightened into a grim line as he silently followed Sloane into the cave.  They stopped once they reached a dead end, the cavern opening into a large, craggy space that was unevenly lit by pale sunlight drifting in through a gap in the ceiling.

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

Scott's heart leapt into his throat as Reyes stepped away from the shadows onto an outcropping of rock just above them.

His eyes, their amber normally so very warm, glinted a cold reptilian yellow in the dusty shaft of light.

Realization hit him like a physical blow, and Scott's stomach twisted painfully.

"I'm here for the Charlatan, not some third-rate smuggler," Sloane spat with disdain.

"They're one and the same," Scott breathed.

"Surprise."

Reyes' smirk slowly fell as he took in Scott's reaction, and the older man's face gradually closed up into an expression of resignation that cut right down to Scott's core.

"You...you lied to me. From the very beginning.  You _tricked_ me."

Reyes met Scott's eyes, and his voice was gentle in its appeal as he responded; "I didn't lie about everything. You know who I truly am."

A little of that familiar warmth seeped through, and Scott's eyes watered as his throat closed up.

"You said you wanted to settle things.  How?"  Sloane had apparently accepted Reyes' newly revealed identity, and overrode the lovers' tragic moment with her jarring, pragmatic inquiry.

Scott swallowed, his throat clicking audibly with the force of the action, and attempted to follow the line of conversation as his heart mashed itself into paste inside his chest.

 Reyes dropped to the ground with a grunt, putting himself on level footing with his rival.  His voice was strong; ringing with clear challenge as he responded, "A duel.  You and me.  Right now.  Winner takes Kadara Port."

Scott managed to force words from his mouth, his voice strained, and more than a little bitter; "You want to avoid a war by shooting each other?  You'll forgive me if I find that to be a little fucking counter-intuitive."

Reyes sounded almost reasonable as he replied; "Two people shooting each other is better than a lot of people shooting each other."

A tense silence prevailed as Sloane considered his words.  Then she nodded, a small, grim smile on her lips as she eyed Reyes carefully; "I'll take those terms."

Reyes' brow came down over eyes that had never looked more _predatory_ as he smiled with a nod, and as the two gang leaders faced off, Scott's spine turned to ice.

Drack hauled him back toward the wall by his collar, and Scott stumbled as his feet dragged, refusing to step back.  "Best to be out of the way for this, kid."

Scott could only watch as the two circled one another slowly, hands poised over their holstered pistols.  He thought absurdly to himself that there should be tumbleweeds.  And a wailing ocarina.

Suddenly there was a flash of reflected light in the dark recesses of the cavern, back beyond Reyes' shoulder.

**_Sniper.  His sights are set on Sloane._ **

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as several paths opened up in Scott's mind; _I_ _stop the sniper, deal with Sloane's dictatorship as a necessary evil of settling Kadara, and lose the man I now realize I fucking love with all I am.  Or I could stop the sniper, deal with Sloane, and kill the man I love with all I am with my own bare fucking **hands...**. or...I let Sloane die, and see what happens next._  

In that moment, Scott was completely consumed with self-loathing at his own selfishness, but he made his choice regardless.

The report of the faceless sniper's rifle rang out through the cave, and Sloane gasped as the bullet hit home.

The time it took for Sloane to fall, to close her eyes and lie still, felt like a microcosm of eternity, regret and self-disgust tearing at Scott as he was left staring blankly at her corpse.

"Bang."  Reyes mimed shooting the woman with a pointed index finger, and Scott saw red.  His fist connected with the other man's face before he realized he was moving.

Blood spattered the dusty floor as Reyes grunted, stumbling into the uneven cavern wall, one hand up to catch himself, the other at his jaw.

"You unbelievable bastard."

Reyes straightened, wiping blood away from a split lip, turning to face the onslaught of Scott's fury, eyes shuttered in opaque acceptance.  It only made Scott angrier.  He grasped the other man by his shirt front, fists shaking as he shoved Reyes back, trapping him against the caveside; "WHY??  Why didn't you TRUST ME??"

Wincing as he felt bruises blossom across his back, Reyes grasped Scott's forearms, and his eyes were suddenly golden pools of _want_ ; "I...I liked the way you looked at me.  I didn't want that to change."

His voice was rough, broken, and Scott cursed, releasing the other man's shirt to grasp Reyes roughly by his hair, pulling him into a crushing kiss that tasted of blood and spilled secrets.

Scott pulled away, his cheeks damp with tears, hands caging the other man's face as he ranted; "You should have TOLD me; we could have found another way, a BETTER way to HANDLE this...this...."

"Sloane would have brought war to Heleus, Scott," Reyes placed a hand over the top of one of Scott's, still at his cheek.  "We don't have the numbers to survive that."

Scott pushed away from Reyes with an explosive curse, swiping at his eyes as he started to pace.

Reyes stayed where he was, looking rumpled and vulnerable, not a trace of his customary confidence to be found as he said softly; "I want peace.  And I want you.  If you'll still have me."

"Fucking...CHRIST, Reyes...."  Scott turned back toward the other man and grabbed his hand, yanking him down a tunnel, intent upon putting some distance between that awful cavern and the conversation that needed to take place next.


	15. An Interesting Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Reyes....work through some things.
> 
> Shit gets dark.
> 
> I was going to take a break after that last chapter, but this conversation wouldn't leave me alone. Sooooo here's some more angst.
> 
> And smut.

"I need to hear that you did this for the right reasons, Reyes."  Scott had released the other man's hand when they'd gone some distance down the tunnel; weak sunlight just reaching them from the distant entrance.

"Sloane was a bloody tyrant, Scott-"

"And you are better? I've heard the stories about the Collective's undertakings; I've clashed with your lackeys out in the wastes."

"I don't put people's heads on spikes."

Scott’s tone turned mocking; "No, instead you hire snipers and thugs to eliminate and intimidate from afar-"

Reyes interrupted, both hands gesturing first at himself and then down the tunnel toward Sloane’s corpse; "I kill who I need to; Sloane did it casually, sometimes for fun."

The younger man’s eyes were fragmented obsidian as he roared; "I JUST HELPED YOU KILL HER IN COLD FUCKING BLOOD."

"AND KADARA IS BETTER OFF FOR IT!"

Reyes had recovered his fire, matching Scott's righteous indignation with his own angry resolve; "Sloane's protection fees were beggaring the port; I FED the people she tossed into the slums! I ensured Nakamoto always had what he needed to treat the sick and the injured! I used my unsavory network to undermine and dismantle Sloane's sorry excuse for a government because her regime was KILLING KADARA. I will NOT apologize for ridding this world of a destructive, blood-thirsty DESPOT."

They stood still, eye to eye, raw sienna at odds with dark umber, and Scott wasn't sure when their disparate rage _shifted_ , but suddenly Reyes had him pinned to the wall, mouth taking his own in a raw kiss that still tasted of copper.

They ripped bits of armor viciously off one another, wordless as they both abused flesh bared beneath.

Scott's teeth sank into the juncture of the other man's neck as Reyes yanked Scott's belt off and popped open the catch that unsealed ceramic plates from his leggings.

Reyes snarled and spun Scott to face the wall, yanking them down to Scott's thighs, stretching the material as he forced Scott's legs apart with a knee.

Scott was gasping, scrabbling uselessly at the rock face for purchase, and cried out, voice hoarse, as Reyes probed him with a bare, spit-slick finger.

Pushing at the wall, Scott arched back into the touch, and Reyes swore, adding another finger and setting a punishing tempo.

It _burned_ but ohh it was worth it when Reyes' fingers brushed just _there_ , and Scott sobbed into a forearm, undulating in time with the rhythmic invasion.

Almost as soon as the burn had eased, Reyes' fingers left him, and Scott felt the other man's arm come around to pull Scott's torso closer, hand splayed against Scott's chest as he positioned his cock down below.

"I'm going to take you now."

"Please..."

Reyes hilted himself, and Scott _wailed_.

One hand braced on the wall, the other working himself in time to Reyes' onslaught, Scott's head fell forward, and he groaned as the other man's mouth latched onto the back of his neck.

Reyes panted as his thrusts turned erratic, and Scott crested as the pulses pressed into his prostate just so, spilling himself onto the ground with a high keen.

His legs gave out, and Reyes held him up easily, both hands gripping tight at Scott's hips, an animalistic growl on his lips as Scott felt the heat flood inside.

They remained still for a moment; neither spoke as they both attempted to catch their breath and collect the frayed threads of their respective cognizance.

Reyes eased out with a hiss, and Scott found he was once again able to stand on his own.

Scott blinked as Reyes offered him a disposable towel pulled from one of his myriad pockets, and took it silently.

Reyes turned away and began to retrieve their scattered armor.

Scott pulled his under-clothes back into place, and took a deep breath before speaking.

"I get it."

Reyes stilled, and glanced up at Scott from where he knelt, a pauldron in his hand, his eyes full of hope, and slowly he stood to face the younger man.

"I don't like it, but I get it."

Reyes nodded, and took a hesitant step forward, his eyes shining with questions that he couldn't quite seem to breathe into the dry air between them.

"So long as people here can live without fear; of assassination, of extortion, or whatever else the stories say you do; then we're good."

"And...us...?"

"That's good too."

Reyes dropped the pauldron, and in two strides he had Scott back in his arms.

 

Back on the Tempest, cleaned up and curled into bed, Scott lay sleepless.

"SAM?"

**_Yes, Pathfinder._ **

"I played god today."

**_You are conflicted._ **

"To put it mildly."

**_Sloane would have been a difficult ally; the probability of eventual conflict and loss of life for any Nexus personnel assigned to Kadara would have been high._ **

"That doesn't make what I did right."

**_It matters that you feel that way._ **

"Fat lot of good that does Sloane. Or Kaetus."

**_You are not wrong, Pathfinder._ **

"SAM?"

**_Yes?_ **

"When it's just us, please call me Scott."

**_As you wish, Scott. Is there any further assistance I may render?_ **

"Probably not. Thanks for listening, SAM."

**_I am always here for you, Scott. Whatever you face._ **

"That's...thank you SAM. Really."

**_Of course._ **


	16. Reyes is Morose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief Reyes Perspective, with a Special Guest Appearance!
> 
> According to my head-cannon, Keema and Reyes have history. 
> 
> ....not like that.
> 
> .....ok maybe a little like that.

'I should have left him alone.'

Reyes was drowning himself in angaran wine back at his private room in Tartarus, sullenly licking at wounds both figurative and...literal.

He winced as the alcohol stung his slowly healing lip.  Again.

Nakamoto had offered to see to it, but Reyes had figured he deserved a little punishment; and there were others who needed the medi-gel more urgently.

'I knew he wouldn't understand. That I'd fuck it all to hell. Why couldn't I just leave him the fuck alone?'

He thought back on Scott's reaction to their coordinated attack on the Roekaar; how he'd stood over the bodies of those Angara and looked so....devastated.

'I knew then. I knew, but fucking gods he was just so....'  Reyes scrubbed at his eyes with both palms, groaning.

'Will he ever trust me again? How can I ever expect it?  There is purpose in what I do, in what I've done, but so much of it is...'

He shook his head impatiently, irritated with his own stream of consciousness.

'This is why you don't form attachments, Reyes. This is why you keep business and play separate.'

Thinking back on fathomless chocolate eyes and a quick, clever mouth, Reyes downed the rest of his bottle.

'He was mine. For a brief, shining moment, there was only joy, and now it may never return. And I am, of course, to blame.'

"Here you are! I should have known."  Reyes glanced up to find Keema at the door, hands planted on her narrow hips as she surveyed the room with distaste.

"What are you doing?"

Reyes grunted; "I should think that was obvious."

"The question was rhetorical; meant to express disappointment, not to invite any kind of actual response."

"I am drunk, and ill-equipped to cross words with you today."

"So I see," came the sardonic response.  Then she sighed and entered the room, locking it behind her with a wave of her augmented omnitool.

Gentling her voice, she asked; "What has happened, dear one?"

Reyes choked back a sob, leaning forward into his hands.  "I've lost him. I know I have."

He felt Keema settle herself beside him on the couch, and kept his face buried in his hands as she laid a comforting palm on his back; a low, soothing electrical current buzzing through his spinal column.

"Has he decided to end your relationship?"

"No, but he will."

Keema scoffed, her eyes narrowing; "And you know this how?"

"It's been three days, Keema. I haven't heard anything from him since the cave. And Sloane."

"He is young, and very recently innocent of the ways of our world. Give him time."

He finally lifted his face from his palms, allowing red-rimmed gold to meet azure, and Keema smiled as she brushed away his tears with soft, fused fingers.

"Thank you, Keema. Your presence heals, as ever. I'm glad you're here."

"Always, my friend."


	17. Long Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few emails are exchanged.
> 
> The response to this story. I'm speechless. Just...phoar. Hate to sound like a broken record, but holy hammerheads thank you all so much for reading!!
> 
> Edit; alright boys and girls, we're about to dive into the wide, wacky world of non-canon. So far I've taken gentle liberties with dialogue (among other things) but from here, this story as it continues will be completely new territory, framed loosely within the events of Andromeda. Fair warning!

To; Reyes Vidal,

I'm currently on Elaadin helping Drack with some stupid power struggle in the Krogan colony.  Morda's a cunt, and a rival clan is trying to depose her.  Sound familiar?

Sorry, that was petty.  Anyway, this place is even shittier than Kadara was before I fixed the fucking water. At least Kadara had water to fix. And there's a giant goddamn Remnant Sandworm out in the dunes that is DETERMINED to kill me, if the heat doesn't get to me first. I know I sound like I'm whining but fuck, you should see this thing; I'd send you a picture, but that would mean getting close enough to take one. It's big. It's really fucking big.

How's the Kingdom? I heard that Keema's the one in the Big Chair; what's that about?

Hoping to swing back around once I'm done here.

I miss you.

Scott

 

To; Scott Ryder,

I'm just glad to hear from you; I was starting to worry.

As to your question, Keema is more of an administrative figurehead than an actual monarch, and once Council elections take place there's a small chance she may not remain even that much.

Don't bet on it though; with the Charlatan's help, she'll stay right where she is. The Collective is alive and well in Kadara, and their reach only gets longer.

You sure you can't get me a picture of the worm?

I miss you too.

Reyes

 

To; Reyes Vidal,

Council? Wait, as in an actual, legitimate governing body? This sounds waay too good to be true.

You can tell me all about it over drinks. I'm almost done with Satan's Sandbox; hope to see you soon.

Scott

P.S. See attached image

 

To; Scott Ryder,

That's a really big worm.

I'll be waiting at the usual place.

Reyes


	18. Repercussions and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's more or less finished with Elaadin, so he heads back to Kadara.
> 
> Vetra's concerned, Scott is appreciative, and Kadara is still fuckered up, though less so than it was under Sloane.
> 
>  
> 
> In-game, I was irrationally irritated with how nothing seemed to change in Kadara Port if you sided with Reyes and Keema. It was business as usual. I'm fixing that here. Thoughts?

 "Scott?"  Vetra stood at the threshold of his room on the Tempest, shifting nervously from foot to foot as he swiveled away from his email to face her.

"Vetra? Come on in. Something on your mind?"

She stepped inside, and the door slid closed behind her. Both mandibles twitched in agitation as she began, "Before we get back to Kadara, I needed to say something. About Reyes...."

Scott stood up and leaned against his desk, arms crossed, waiting for her to continue.

"You're gonna be careful with him, right?"

He looked down and away, frowning.

"It's just...people who lie to their loved ones don't do it once and then stop."

She started to pace, wringing her fingers, "You are my friend. Hell, you're family now, as far as I'm concerned, and I'm worried about you. After what happened with Sloane-"

Scott strode forward and took her hands in his; "I know, and I am being careful. I understand what Reyes is, and I will protect myself."

Her lime green eyes searched his for a moment, vertical pupils contracting, and then she nodded, pulling him into a hug.  "If he hurts you again I will end him."

"I love you too, Vetra."

 

"Hail to the Queen!"  Scott sauntered down the aisle, arms outspread, and stopping just a few feet away he gave Keema Dorghan a low bow, his head coming up with a smirk.

Keema’s voice was amused and exasperated; "Oh, stop that you silly fool; I'm no more a monarch than you are."

He straightened and folded his arms across his chest; "Reyes said something about that in an email; administrator?"

 She inclined her head in acknowledgement, her face sphinx-like and serene as she fondled an onyx cigarette holder.  "Once the Council affirms my position.  For now I'm more of a....decorative placeholder."

Scott hummed skeptically.

"Be suspicious if it suits you Pathfinder; Kadara Port is in Angara hands once more, and friendly with your Nexus. Successes all around."  Her tone was good-tempered, her posture relaxed, and Scott shook his head, letting it go.

"Reyes also said the Charlatan will help keep you here. I assume you know the true identity of the Collective's leader?"

"One of the very privileged few, yes."  Her ice-flecked eyes turned soft; "I told him that he should have told you sooner, but he was afraid of what you would think. It was adorable, really."

Scott snorted, "That's one word for it."

She waved him off, a tendril of smoke unfurling gracefully from the cigarette in her fingers; "Oh, go on then; you know he's waiting for you. Send him my love."

Scott smiled with a nod, and turned his feet toward Tartarus.

 

"You look like you're waiting for someone."

Reyes jumped from the couch and had Scott wrapped up in a bear hug almost before the younger man finished his sentence.

"You're still _infuriating_ , my wonderfully ridiculous creature," he growled before pulling away just enough to slant his mouth over Scott's.

"Look who's talking," Scott replied when they finally broke apart.

Curling into one another on Reyes' couch, Scott asked, "So what's the deal? Keema's now Administrator for Kadara Port? Administration is a thing here? And a council? I thought you would be the one calling the shots in Kadara; I must admit to being surprised by your willingness to give up power-"

Reyes was laughing at him, chest vibrating with a sinfully rich resonance under Scott's fingers, and the younger man fell silent, scowling.

"You're not here five minutes and already picking everything apart like a jiggsaw puzzle," Reyes shook his head in amusement, and reached for the carafe on the coffee table.

Pouring out two glasses of something that smelled vaguely of chocolate, Reyes explained; "Angaran government is relatively diverse in structure. Because Kadara Port is so small, it was easy to get a consensus; A council of seven has been elected by the Angara residents of the Port. They in turn choose who will fill the Administrator's seat, Sloane's former throne."

Reyes grinned at Scott as he said wryly, "Angara do love their little ironies."

Scott took a cautious sip of his glass, and was delighted to find that it did indeed taste of chocolate.

Running casual fingers through the other man's hair, Reyes continued; "Keema and I work together under the table.  The Collective now represents Milky Way interests, in an officially unofficial capacity."

Scott was artlessly incredulous; "How the fuck does THAT work?"

Reyes shrugged with a painfully familiar moue; "It's not perfect. Shadow governments rarely are, but it will be better than it was before.  I am by no means saying there won't be conflict, but it will all be relatively bloodless."

Scott huffed in annoyance, and Reyes sighed, taking Scott's drink and setting both on the table.

"Scott, please, you're finally here with me again..."  He slid a gloved hand over the plane of Scott's cheek, and then back to cup the nape of his neck, golden eyes pleading; "Can we not save this for later? I've missed my ridiculous lover."

"Back at you, Shena."

Reyes groaned in exasperation, and shut Scott up with a kiss.


	19. Shena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty MacSmutface.
> 
> Also some banter, but mostly it's filth.
> 
> Edit; In case anyone's interested, you can see what my Scott Ryder looks like on my tumblr page here; https://marlenawatches.tumblr.com/
> 
> If he looks different in your own mind's eye, no problem; we all have our own ideas about our beloved protagonists. It's part of what makes Bioware games so addictive-the customization of one's own character.
> 
> Just wanted to share what was in my head while I write about my favorite couple!
> 
> Edit; format updated to this chapter.

Scott laughed softly, breaking the seal of their lips as he moved to straddle Reyes' lap.

Legs astride the other man's thighs, Scott slid his fingers along the cropped hair above and behind Reyes' ears, allowing his nails to scrape deliciously across his scalp.

Reyes responded with an encouraging, open-mouthed moan.

Moving his hands upward, Scott wound his fingers into longer strands of sable hair and _pulled_ , tilting the other man's head to bring willing lips within reach.

As their tongues exchanged strokes into soft, pliant mouths, Scott felt hands wandering across his rib cage, and back around to his ass; he hummed in approval as Reyes grasped firmly and pulled Scott solidly against himself, seaming their bodies almost perfectly, one to the other.

Scott rolled his hips, teasing them both as his hands slid from Reyes' hair to cup his jaw, and the older man rumbled, fingers digging more firmly into Scott's flesh.

Withdrawing from the kiss, Scott took a moment to savor his lover's expression; those molten amber eyes were almost sleepy with passion, his lips slack, his eyebrows canted, breath more than a little unsteady.

Smiling fondly, Scott slid from Reyes' lap to set his own knees on the floor.

Chestnut eyes took on a mischievous sheen, sliding clever fingers along the other man's inner thighs, pushing them wide so as to fit himself more comfortably between them.

Reyes' eyes flashed as Scott went to work at the clasps of his pants.

"Scott, this-"

"Is something I've been thinking about since I first walked through that door and saw you here on this ridiculous couch. Allow me my fantasy fulfillment, will you?"

"Far be it from me to deny youaaaaahhh _fuuuck_...."

Scott had taken the entirety of Reyes' cock into his mouth and down his throat, controlling his larynx to suppress his gag reflex as he held there, suckling.

Reyes bowed forward over Scott's head, issuing a steady stream of curses as Scott _hummed_ , and the resulting vibrations were almost too much to take.

Then Scott eased back, almost to the tip, and Reyes grasped Scott's head gently in gloved hands, bringing that beloved umber up to meet dumbfounded gold.

Scott smiled wickedly around the head of Reyes' cock, and that sight would remain one of his favorite memories for the rest of his life.

Scott went to work in earnest, a bare hand stroking the base in time with the motions of his mouth.

Reyes leaned back and threw an arm over his face, chest rising and falling rapidly as he moaned half-words of encouragement to the man at his feet.

Scott nuzzled lower, and took a testicle into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue while stroking the shaft more quickly.

"Fucking GODS, Scott...."

Laving the other with the same attention, Scott set a thumb at Reyes' perineum and stroked the skin there firmly.

Reyes started to shake.

Scott returned his mouth to the shaft and worked it with a will, flattening his tongue into a cradle against its silky-smooth skin.

"Scott, I'm- fuck I'm-"

Scott hummed down Reyes' twitching length, and the older man cried out wordlessly as he spent himself into Scott's mouth.

Scott took it all, swallowing each pulse, and wondered idly why the hell it wasn't bitter.

Reyes sat back on the couch, looking dazed and utterly _ruined_ , and Scott tucked the man back into his pants, feeling smug.

"I know several Madams who would be delighted to take lessons from you."

Scott chortled as he crawled up onto the couch back beside Reyes, "Pfft; they couldn't afford me."

Reyes gathered Scott to his chest and laid back, full-length, on the seat of the couch, leaving Scott to fall forward across the older man's upper body, and when they'd settled, he said; "What if I was the one footing the bill?"

"You? Pay? When has _that_ ever happened?"

"....fair point."

"Your place or mine? We are NOT spending the night in this den of iniquity."

"Oh? I rather like my den. It has dancers. And drinks with little umbrellas."

"It also has floors that are sticky with I Don't Want To Know."

"Spoiled Brat."

"Villainous Ruffian."

"Ooooh I _like_ that."

"Yeah? Come back to the Tempest and I'll come up with other things to call you on the way."

"Sold."


	20. Joining The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out here; life got a bit crazy.
> 
> OK, so Reyes comes aboard the Tempest, Scott has a serious oral fixation, and Hunting The Archon kicks off.
> 
> ....also I apologize if I mangle Spanish phrases; am working with google and an uncomfortably distant high school introduction to the language.
> 
> also also wik; it bugged me that all in-game alien tech decryption was so fucking effortless. A brand new alien language and it's associated technology takes time to figure out, SAM or no. So it took Gil some goddamn TIME to decode the Kett transponder.

"Ahem. I know you're, erm...busy, Pathfinder, but I've got the location of the Kett Flagship."

Gil's voice came across apologetically on the ship's com.

Scott huffed, his mouth coming off of Reyes' cock with a wet pop, and replied tersely; "Really Gil? You've been at that thing for almost a month. NOW?"

"Sorry, Pathfinder, there were multiple layers of decryption, each of which had to be translated, and then we had to cross-reference each translation with statistically probable star charts to-."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Gil. Give me a minute; Coming right down."

"You can say that again," a throaty voice declared from underneath Scott's bed sheets.

"Ugh; Shut up, _Shena_."

Reyes giggled and swiped a sex-drunk arm at him as Scott rolled out of bed and snatched his pants off the floor.

 

Gil was mercifully all business once Scott arrived in engineering; "SAM and I have cobbled together enough of the Kett's linguistics and telemetry to identify the Flagship's general location. The Tafeno System is where we need to go. Once we're there, short range scanners should be able to pin-point it's exact location."

"SAM?"

_**Affirmative, Pathfinder. The signal points to the Tafeno system.** _

A smooth voice interrupted; "Really? Tafeno? Nothing out there but gas giants and dust."

Gil and Scott looked up to find Reyes leaning against the doorway to engineering; fully clothed, not a single hair out of place. Scott wondered just how the hell he'd managed it; his own hair was still a hastily patted-down tangle, and his shirt was tucked in haphazardly, wrinkled and twisted around his torso.

"Sounds to me like a good spot to hide," Gil stated thoughtfully, eyeing the newcomer with obvious interest.

Reyes gifted Gil with a winning smile; "When do we leave?"

Scott blinked; "You want to come with us?"

Lifting a brow, Reyes responded lightly; "Do you have objections, mi amante?"

"Uhh...no...but I thought...I mean, Kadara Port-"

"Can live without me for a week or two. I don't need to tether myself to continue the Charlatan's work."

Scott smiled slowly, his eyes lighting up as he absorbed the idea; "Well, shit yeah! Ok then, let's do this."

Gil swore quietly to himself about useless second thoughts and excessively dangerous situations as Scott headed up to the flight deck with Reyes at his side.

 

"Ryder, we're getting a lot of Kett com chatter..." Suvi informed them nervously as they entered the system.

"Keep us stealthed, Kallo. No sense in picking a fight just yet."

**_Pathfinder; sensors confirm the presence of the Archon's ship._ **

"Well I'll be damned; you and Gil really did find it!"

**_You sound surprised, Pathfinder._ **

"No offense meant, SAM, just not used to shit going the way I want it to."

"Hang on, there's something else," Kallo interrupted, his voice rising in surprise; "That's an Initiative ship tethered to it!"

Scott shook his head; "I just had to open my big goddamn mouth...."

Reyes snorted.

Kallo leaned forward in his seat, eyes widening as he stared at his console in disbelief; "That's...that's Ark Paarchero!"

His head swiveled around toward Scott, his dark eyes filled with urgency; "Scott, that's the Salarian Ark out there-"

Scott stepped behind the pilot's seat and put a comforting hand on Kallo's shoulder as SAM interjected;

**_Confirmed. Readings suggest it has been here for some time._ **

Scott nodded , patting the Salarian's shoulder before stepping back up to his own console; "That changes things. In addition to finding the info we need for Meridian, this is now a rescue and retrieval as well. We do as much damage as we can along the way; eliminate the Archon if an opportunity presents itself, but the Ark and it's inhabitants take priority."

Reyes grinned; "It might be refreshing to play the hero for once; I'm on board, if you'll have me."

Scott smiled back; "Sounds good. We're flying by the seat of our pants here, and you have a knack for improvisation."

"It's nice to be appreciated."

"Cora, you game?"

"Always."

"Great. Let's head up to the QEC; The Moshae will have specs on what we're looking for."

"Ryder..."  Kallo stood, facing Scott fully, his ink-black eyes wide with worry; "Those are my people out there.  Whatever you need, whatever I can do-"

Scott strode forward and took Kallo's shoulders in both hands, squeezing gently as he declared, "We'll get them back, Kal."

Kallo nodded, and returned to his seat.

"Suit up, people.  We've got an Archon to irritate."


	21. Hunting The Archon Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.
> 
> I'm breaking this up into chunks to keep posts relatively regular. Anyone mind?

The Tempest docked quietly, and Scott's team stepped cautiously forward onto the hauntingly familiar structure.  

The Paarchero's basic layout was almost identical to the Hyperion, with touches here and there that either marked it as distinctly Salarian, or hinted at a journey that had gone horribly awry.  Empty stasis pods and oddly-shaped crates littered the entryway, and the overhead lighting was so dim that Scott briefly considered activating his armor lights.

"So far no unusual activity from the Kett ship," Kallo's voice was once more firm and professional as he spoke over their suit coms.

"Let's hope it stays that way," Scott responded, his own voice hushed.

Via SAM's instructions, Scott accessed an info terminal staged in front of a concave view screen.

**_A moment. Additional data encryptions have been added._ **

Scott frowned; "That's not regulation. Did the Salarians do that?"

**_It appears so. It is a cryptography key associated with their intelligence services._ **

Scott, Reyes and Cora all exchanged looks of uneasy surprise, and then turned their eyes back to the view screen as SAM announced he'd unlocked it.

"Mission Status Report," Scott's voice rang clear and hard.

"Hmmm; I love it when you take charge."

Cora rolled her eyes; "Ugh. Is he gonna be like this the whole mission?"

"What? I think he's funny."

"You have a terrible sense of humor."

The pre-loaded message on the view screen interrupted; "At Present, Ark Paarchero has arrived in the Heleus cluster. Location of Nexus is; unknown."

The narration itself was suddenly interrupted by an agitated Salarian voice, a black screen with a red warning symbol popping up over the top of the previous message; "This is Captain Hayjar of Ark Paarchero. If you are receiving this message, hostile aliens have captured our ship. Please look for our Pathfinder, Zevin Raeka. Situation Urgent."

There was a brief silence, and then Reyes unholstered his assault rifle, saying casually; "So that's that. Do we follow instructions or...."

Scott nodded; "That seems like the best first step. SAM's already unlocked the bulkhead; let's get to the med bay."

As they made their way through several silent hallways, SAM informed them that the Paarchero was space-worthy. Scott nodded in acknowledgement; "Good."

Cora blinked, voice rife with trepidation; "Wait, what? Are you seriously considering-"

"Easiest way to save everyone we can is to just take the whole Ark with us."

"Easy isn't the word I'd use," she hissed back.

"If the right Salarians are still onboard, we can pull this off."

"This is why I love you, Scott. You never think small."

"As if I could afford to. Wait, what did you-"

"We've reached the medical bay, and are now looking for information that will lead us to Raeka. Can we FOCUS, Please?"

The two men spoke in tandem; "Sorry Cora."

They discovered a body on one of the medical beds, and realized the Salarians had switched their Pathfinder's identity with that of a settler, to hide her from the Kett. Following the bread crumbs led them to cryo, and the pod that had belonged to the dead Salarian in medical.

"It may be a new galaxy, but the Salarians are as sneaky as ever," Cora muttered.

"Which may have saved their species here. We all have our strengths. And our weaknesses." Cora fell silent at Scott's words.

"There are a lot of pods missing," Reyes observed.

Scott's eyes roamed the sparsely populated rows, and murmured, "Somehow I doubt they escaped before the Kett seized the Ark..." His eyes hardened; "Fucking Kett."

"We'll make them _hurt_ for it, Ryder." Scott nodded; "That we will, Cora."

He picked up the pace as the pod they were looking for pinged closer.

 

"Hey there; just take it slow."

The Salarian woman sat up, blinking large black eyes rapidly, the peach-pink stripes on her face twitching as her skin rediscovered its elasticity.

Her voice was pitched high, almost childlike by human standards as she replied; "No need. Salarian stasis recovery is almost immediate." She glanced around, quickly taking stock of her limbs, and then the squad standing around her bed. "Who are you?"

"Scott Ryder. Pathfinder for the Human Ark."

She blinked; "Where's Alec?"

Scott looked down and away, "He...didn't make it."

Raeka closed her eyes in sad acceptance, then stood, stumbling briefly; "This...this is madness. Stasis was a mistake."

She strode over to a console after regaining her balance; "I should never have agreed to it."

Her voice was angry as she tapped at the screen, and Scott approached her, stating softly, "Plans have a tendency to fall apart upon first contact with reality. You're alive, and we are here to help you. We take our wins where we can."

Raeka paused, nodded, and began explaining the circumstances of Paarchero's arrival in Heleus.

The captain had ordered surrender to their Kett attackers, hoping to buy time for a counter-strike or an escape strategy. A hope that had been catastrophically misplaced.

"We're heading into the Kett vessel to gather intelligence. Wake up a flight crew and ready the Ark for escape. On my signal."

"That'll be no trouble. And then I'll work on freeing the Ark, so you can focus on your objective."

Scott shook his head; "We'll get the Ark out somehow; You just focus on waking your team, and stay put."

Raeka let out an impatient sigh; "One thing at a time. I understand."

"I'm keying you into our coms. We'll stay in touch."

**_Hello, Pathfinder Raeka._ **

The woman smiled, eyes brightening; "Ahh, a SAM in my head again! I'm back in the game."

Scott found it odd that she seemed so very... _reassured_...by the AI in her mind; after all, it had taken him _months_ to come to terms with never being alone in his own head, but hey, to each their own.

 

They crossed the tether, and the fact that just outside the narrow tubing waited endlessly empty space...well.  

Scott tried very hard not to think about that.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally made it aboard the Kett ship on the other side.

He kept his voice low; "Ok people; we keep this quiet as long as fucking possible."

"You're the boss."

"Understood."

And then, not five seconds later, the fight started.

"Shitfuck!"

Once they'd finally cleared the docking bay of Chosen and Destined, Cora asked sharply, "What now?"

**_If you can locate a terminal, I may be able to access their systems._ **

"That.  That's what now."

 


	22. Hunting The Archon Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Journey Continues. Improvisation proves necessary.
> 
> I've been fiddling with this fucking chapter too long. Posting it now.
> 
> Edit; sorry for the delay, I'm transporting foster puppies after work today....will try to update tomorrow!

_**I have located the Archon's private chambers.** _

"That's great, SAM!  Is the Archon IN them?"

_**That information is not accessible. Only the location.** _

Reyes hummed thoughtfully; "SAM, could you download the ship's schematics to my omni map?" He summoned the digital display above his wrist.

_**A moment while I reconcile Kett code to your augmented Angaran interface.** _

"Good thinking, Reyes," Scott smiled at the other man, who glanced up from his map and winked.

Cora frowned; "What does their security situation look like?"

 _ **An alert was issued, but I have countermanded it. The delay is temporary**_.

Cora nodded; "Can you get us a read on Kett troop movements?"

_**Mostly.** _

Scott huffed; "Okay, feed us what you can." To the others; "Come on, we need to hurry. The Moshae said the relic would be in his central chamber. Let's get there, nab the damned thing and then get the fuck out."

  
Raeka's voice came through the com as they turned toward the previously locked door to their left.  
Scott paused in confusion; "Raeka? I thought you were on the Ark?"

"Too many of our people are missing."

Another Salarian voice came through, and Scott recognized Captain Hayjar; "If we don't find them now, we never will."

Scott strode forward to see a small squad of Salarians waiting for them, Raeka at its head.

"Ryder, this is-"

"Captain Hayjar. Glad to see you're ok," Scott interrupted, nodding to the Salarian man over his rifle.

"We'll focus on the rescue while you push ahead, Ryder."

Scott set his mouth into a grim line and grunted an affirmative. He didn't like this, but it wasn't his call; and honestly, he'd have done the same in their shoes, so he kept his mouth shut.

_**A secondary route is available. Marking nav point.** _

Scott hesitated, then said softly, "I'm sorry we can't help you look for your people. We've got our own mission."

Raeka's voice held easy acceptance and sincerity; "Good luck, Pathfinder."

"You too, Pathfinder."

Their respective squads parted ways, and Scott brought his mind back to his mission.

"Okay SAM; the relic. Where is it and how do we get there."

_**Marking the route to the Archon's inner sanctum.** _

"Getting through will be easier said than done," Cora muttered; "There's only three of us against a ship-full of Kett."

Scott and Reyes exchanged knowing looks over the annoyed woman's head.

"If I were a betting man..."

"And I _am._.."

"I'd take those odds in a heartbeat."

"OH FOR - CAN YOU TWO FUCKING NOT?"

Cora's biotics flared as she rounded on them angrily.

Scott cleared his throat and shuffled his feet while Reyes fiddled with his Omni map.

She made a disgusted noise and marched ahead. The two men exchanged covert, mildly embarrassed smirks as they followed.

 

"Hang on; this is an armory." Reyes paused, amber eyes alert as he examined the room.

"Yes? I would rather not be here when they utilize it." Cora's tone was scathing.

He shot her a sly grin as he went to work underneath a console, his mini-fabricator working overtime.

Scott quirked an eyebrow in bemusement; "Reyes?"

"Just setting up a little surprise. In case we end up needing a distraction. Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Scott shook his head, "I'm not sure that's a good-" "I'll find you, Scott. I promise."

"If you get yourself killed, I will resuscitate you, just so I can kill you myself."

Reyes chuckled, and sent him a mock solute; "As you say, mi Capitán." _ **  
**_

 

 


	23. Hunting The Archon Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go very wrong. And then very right.
> 
> Again, sorry if I mangle the Spanish; corrections more than welcome!
> 
> Edit; Just realized I didn't provide translations for the Spanish phrases here....
> 
> "Hola Caraculos!" = "Hey Assfaces!"
> 
> "¡Come mierda y muerte!" = "Eat shit and die!"
> 
> Edit; next chapter is in the works; I won't leave you hanging, people.

The room ahead was a hangar, filled to the brim with Kett troops and their wraiths.

**_The exit is on the far side of the room._ **

"With a shit-ton of Kett in the way."

"Really, Cora? Well fuck me _,_ I hadn't noticed!"

"Stow the Snark, Pathfinder!"

"Yes MA'AM."

Scott initiated his Vangaurd profile, cocked his modded Asari shotgun, and went to work, Cora little more than a blue streak at his flank.

 Between Scott's singularities, Cora's detonative Charges, and their combined, coordinated Nova strikes, they managed to do alright... until a drop ship rolled in with shielded Destined shock troops.

"Wish WE had a drop ship right about now!"

"You're _whining_ , Cora; WE are supposed to be the cavalry here!"

"Feeling more like cattle cornered for slaughter, Pathfinder."

Scott threw a singularity at a group of Chosen, then charged into the center of it, blasting Kett armor from rended flesh and sinew as the energy ricocheted.

"Oh come on; what happened to that rose garden you're always yammering on about? Gonna let a little hiccup like this kill your dreams of growing useless, decorative flowers?"

Cora screamed as she beheaded a wraith with her sword, and sent a shockwave thudding across the floor, flinging Kett and crates in all directions; "Sometimes I really hate your fucking face, Scott Ryder."

"Are you alive? Yes? Than hey; whatever gets you there, darling."

As the last Chosen fell, Cora dropped her mele weapon, fingers nerveless, hands to her knees as she panted.  "This...relic...better be everything....that the Moshae says it is."

Scott handed Cora an energy bar pulled from a snap-open pocket on his thigh, then tore into one himself.

They jogged while they ate, quickly, stashing the wrappers in pockets once they'd finished.

"She wouldn't send us on a goose chase.  Jaal trusts her, implicitly."

"Ironically enough, I think Jaal tends to trust too quickly."

"I....actually, I can't argue with that."

 

"Hey Raeka, you still with us?"

"Affirmative. Still looking for our people. Lots of activity on this end, though none of it is focused on us; you ok?"

"Yep. Just your average welcome-party; the drinks are shit though."

"....your species has a colorful array of odd stress-coping mechanisms, Pathfinder."

"If I had a dime for every time I heard that one..."

"What is a 'dime'?"

"Figure of speech, Reaka; nevermind."

"Scott? You there?"

"Reyes! How's my favorite smuggler?"

"Thoroughly entertained. Making my way to your location now."

"You know where we are?"

"I have your DNA marked on my map; see you in five."

 

They converged on a wide-open science lab, floor space scattered with work tables, medical beds, stasis pods and research consoles. To their left a kinetically sealed window looked out over massive armaments; huge guns pointed straight-on at the Salarian ark still tethered outside.

Scott's eyes darkened as he surveyed the wicked-looking line; "That's going to be a problem."

"Not for long," Reyes responded confidently as he strode forward to meet them.

Scott clasped his arm briefly; "Glad to see you're still in one piece."

"You doubted me? I am _hurt._ "

"Flirt later. What do you mean we don't have to worry about those guns?" Cora cut in impatiently.

Reyes turned to face her with a self-satisfied smirk, "I dug into their weapons systems. Those guns will short-circuit the moment they bring them online." He frowned thoughtfully; "Or explode. Kett tech is still relatively new to me."

Scott grinned, "I guess we should hurry then; would rather not be onboard when all the Kett's shit decides to go 'boom'."

Unfortunately, the door on the far side of the lab locked itself just as soon as they reached it, and they turned to face Kett soldiers as they flooded into the room.

"We're being overrun!"

"Really need to talk to you about your habit of stating the obvious, Cora!"

"Fuck you, Pathfinder!"

"Charge! Now!"

Scott had chucked a singularity at a cluster of Destined, which Cora then detonated with precision. Unfortunately, two had still been shielded, and Cora screamed as a gun shot ripped through her armored thigh.

Reyes was there in an instant, an omni-blade searing through enemy flesh and bone as he hauled Cora to his side and then _cloaked_ , disappearing them both from the battlefield.

Scott switched profiles and pulled up a turret as he loaded concussive rounds into his shot gun, sprinting from cover to cover, hoping and praying he didn't accidentily hit his own people as he aimed and let loose, over and over, until his chest burned and sweat poured down over his brow and into his eyes.

"SAM!! Is there ANYTHING you can DO???"

**_Provide encouragement. I'm afraid the only option is the one you are currently implementing; brute force._ **

"FUCK."

"Hola Caraculos!"

Scott's head snapped around as Reyes popped back into view on an upper deck, a small device held aloft.

"¡Come mierda y muerte!"

Reyes pushed a button, and with a symphony of small, successive explosions, suddenly the room was awash with bloody bone and gore.

Scott lowered his shotgun, gazing around the room's carnage with something akin to awe.

"Reyes....what...did you do?"

Reyes dropped to the floor with a grunt, and practically _strutted_ over to the other man; "Repurposed sticky grenades from the armory. Handy, no?"

Scott stared at him as a slow, uneasy smile spread over his face; "Times like these, I'm really glad you're on our side."

If Reyes was hurt by Scott's apparent disquiet, he showed no sign; he took the younger man's words in stride with a shrug; "Come on, Cora needs medi-gel, and we need to keep moving."


	24. Hunting the Archon OH SHIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't do cliffhangers, but fuck it's taken me forever to get this much written and I promised to be regular with my posts so I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me the next chapter will be up soon I PROMISE
> 
> Spanish translations; 
> 
> Coño! = Cunt!
> 
> Me cago en la madre que te parió! = I shit on the mother who gave birth to you
> 
> Que culo idiota = You idiot ass

Cora's leg was in pretty bad shape, but with a carefully coordinated removal of her ruined armor, and several large applications of medi-gel, they managed to seal the wound, stop the internal bleeding, and get her back on her feet with minimal fuss.  "I'm good until we can get back to the Tempest. Let's get this done." Cora's voice was strained but firm, her eyes determined.  "Let me know if that wound needs more attention; I will NOT allow you to bleed out and die before I get to critique your stupid flower garden," Scott informed her as he helped Cora to her feet.  She chuckled; "Understood, Pathfinder."

Scott and Reyes took point from there, Cora providing cover-fire and biotic support from a distance as they continued toward their objective, SAM providing navigational support as they went.

Between death-matches with several Ascendant and the prerequisite Chosen lackeys, Scott took a moment to check in on the Salarian Pathfinder; "Raeka, come in; we discovered and neutralized the flag ship's armaments. If you've seen the guns pointed at Paarchero, don't worry; they won't be a problem."  "Glad to hear that, Ryder; was just about to send Venro and Captain Hayjar to plant an EMP."  "Not necessary. Focus on finding your people, Pathfinder, and be careful."  "Acknowledged. Sentiment reciprocated, Pathfinder."

_**I have updated the route to the Archon's chambers.** _

Scott nodded, renewed his grip on his shotgun, and rallied his squad; "Let's go."

Another series of dimly lit, overtly sinister hallways led them to more locked doors, one of which required a Kett vocal code.  Scott found himself tricking the voice-reading door lock with vocals augmented by SAM. It felt a little like speaking with a throat-full of angry bees.  "I can't decide if I'm disturbed or aroused," Reyes mused idly.  Cora made a disgusted noise.

They stepped through the door to find yet another lab, this one smaller; more intimate.  "I think we're in the Archon's private research lab," Cora breathed as Scott picked up a data pad detailing pointed observations of Salarian physiology.

"We've got company, people," Reyes declared with relish, and they all rounded on what appeared to be scientists fleeing the room.  "The fuck are they up to?" Scott asked as he splattered a scientist's skull with a well-executed headshot.  "Nothing good," Cora responded through gritted teeth.  

"Reinforcements incoming!" Reyes shouted before he cloaked.

They battled their way through more troops, into a larger space filled with empty Nexus stasis pods, and medical beds laden with dead Salarians.  Scott's jaw dropped, and Cora mirrored his horror as she murmured, "Oh my god...I think we found the missing Salarians...how...how many are...I can't believe...."

"Raeka, come in," Scott spoke through his com. "Not a good time, Ryder," came the whispered response. "We've found a bunch of empty stasis pods, and....and some deceased Salarians.  Sending you the nav point." "Acknowledged."

"Who could do this kind of thing?" Cora's voice was thick with sorrow and rage.  "The monsters we're going to fucking obliterate," Scott replied with conviction.

A distant Salarian voice cut across their exchange; "No! No, Please!"

"Someone might still be alive; let's MOVE!" Reyes took off toward the door closest to them, and the other two followed, steeling themselves for the next gauntlet.

More troops and wraiths lay beyond the doorway, and Cora lit up like a tiny blue sun as she screamed her outrage, tearing through anything unlucky enough to fall into her path; "YOU SICK BASTARDS!! WE ARE NOT LAB ANIMALS!!" Scott and Reyes cleaned up after her, putting down anything left alive with a cold satisfaction that would have disturbed Scott at any other time.

Once more triumphant, Scott took a breath, swept the room for survivors (unsuccessfully), and turned his increasingly frayed focus back to their objective; "SAM? How we looking?"

_**The Archon's chamber lies beyond the unlocked door ahead.** _

They strode through, to find themselves in an open, dimly lit space.  

_**Pathfinder, Caution-**  _

SAM's warning came too late, and all three humans found themselves entrapped and suspended in an energy matrix, effectively immobilized and restrained, weapons falling uselessly from their hands.

Scott squirmed, growling, "Well _shitfuck_. This...is NOT GOOD."  "Who's...stating the obvious now," Cora bit out behind him.  "There are better uses for our efforts right now, no?" Reyes stated thinly.

"It's useless to struggle," A deep, multi-tonal voice preceded the appearance of the Archon himself, stepping confidently toward them with armed troops on either side.

The Kett leader paced in front of them, and his milk-white eyes held long-suffering disdain as he addressed Scott; "I've been in this forsaken cluster for decades, surrounded by amoeba."  
He turned toward Cora, briefly, and strolled past her, continuing with something akin to amusement; "Then you arrive - a human able to do the unthinkable. You even evaded me."  
His eyes swept over and around Reyes, whose own amber gaze narrowed, mouth tight with contained frustration.

The Archon came back around to face Scott, stepping close; "Such an unlikely rival. It was almost invigorating to have one." His head cocked to one side, and his voice was almost sad; "And yet it's a fitting end."

Scott bared his teeth, eyes blazing; "The only thing ending is you, and your fucking freak-show. I've seen your 'experiments'. They're what we call _barbaric_."  
The Archon's eyes widened fractionally, moving closer; "And what I call 'progress'."

Suddenly, there was a two-fingered hand wrapped around Scott's throat, and the Archon brought Scott's face within inches of his own.

"Hey! Coño! Back the fuck up!" Reyes' voice seethed with rage. "Seconded, you bone-headed asshole," Cora added with heat.

Heedless of their objections, the Archon turned Scott's head to the left and right, examining him as though he were livestock at auction. And then he plunged a syringe into the base of Scott's spinal column.

Scott screamed.

"Me cago en la madre que te parió!" Reyes shouted, thrashing against his restraints.

The Archon remained disaffected as he withdrew the syringe; "A first sample. Your testing begins now. I will learn your secret soon enough."  
Scott panted, head hanging, pain radiating throughout the length of his spine.

Suddenly, a distant explosion thrummed through the floor, and the Archon looked sharply aside; "Report."  
He listened to something only he could hear, and then ordered solidly, "Await my arrival." His gaze returned to Scott, who was glaring at him with eyes that promised a Reckoning.

"Save your strength, human."

Scott spat at him, spittle flying to land on the Archon's breast plate; " _Fuck you_."

The Archon grunted, apparently amused, then turned and marched out of the room.

Once the King of Horrors had exited, Cora declared, "Raeka must have run into trouble."  "No," Reyes negated, his voice still filled with anger; "That was the armory going up. Among other things."

"Good," Scott's voice was gratified; "SAM, what can you tell me?"  
**_I am sensing a biological transmitter in your bloodstream now. Attempting to neutralize it._**

"Ok...that's priority two for sure. Any idea how to break out of these....restraints?"  
_**The containment fields only interact with living matter. If you expire, the field around you will extinguish until manually reset.**_

There was a brief pause before SAM continued; **_As you know, my access to your physiology allows me to enhance your vital signals when required. I can also do the opposite._**

"Ohh no. No, no; Scott, just fucking _no_ ," Reyes' voice was suddenly very afraid, and Scott's heart twisted around the panic rising in his chest.

"Everyone just hang on one good goddamn minute, ok? Just...WAIT," Scott shook his head to clear it, then continued fervently; "I really don't want to DIE today, SAM!"

**_After stopping your heart, I would attempt to resuscitate, of course._ **

Reyes swore again in Spanish, words flowing too quickly for Scott to follow.

"Are there ANY other options, SAM??" Scott's throat was thick.  A pregnant pause, and then; ** _None that I can determine._**

"Scott...this is... _literally_ suicide," Cora's voice was soft as she spoke from behind his left shoulder.

"There has to be something else! ANYTHING else!" Reyes shouted at him.

"If there were, SAM would have found it. This is it. I'm sorry, but this has to happen."

"Que culo idiota!"

Ignoring Reyes, Scott closed his eyes, and gave SAM the go-ahead.

 

 


	25. Hunting the Archon; Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott dies. Again. And is risen. Again. Who all thinks he just might develop a God-complex?
> 
> This is the meat I promised. It's short, but punchy. I hope it measures up. Next Chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Spanish translations;
> 
> Dioses anteriores = Gods above
> 
> Mierda = Shit
> 
> yo tenía miedo = I was afraid
> 
> Edit; Also, just want to clarify - Cora is not homophobic, she's just really uncomfortable with public displays of affection. She's a bit starved in that arena, so she feels weird about it when it's right there in her face.
> 
> Edit; Also ALSO; I am going through previous chapters and cleaning up the format a bit. If I'm going to continue this story it should have actual paragraphs. A side affect to this process is I'm adding content as I go; contextualizing dialogue, and/or clarifying who is speaking when. Just thought I should warn you guys!

_**Stopping your heart....now.** _

The sensation was indescribable. His heart literally _seized_ inside of him, and then stilled.  As the field collapsed, Scott fell into unconsciousness almost before his body hit the floor.

Reyes was struck silent, his voice inoperable as his gaze remained glued to his lover's prone form.

A moment passed, and then he shouted, his constricted throat raw; "Bring him BACK, SAM, bring him back NOW."

**_Stimulating the cardiovascular core._ **

"Faster, you artificial piece of shit!"

"Not fucking helping, Reyes," Cora growled. Reyes ignored her, amber eyes desperate as Scott's body arched up off the floor, then laid still, unresponsive.

"If you've managed to kill him I will track you down to your central hub and blow it right to kingdom fucking come; do you hear me, AI?" Reyes was a wild thing, fighting the field matrix thoughtlessly, face pulled tight into a rictus of malice.

SAM was apparently heedless as he repeated calmly; **_Stimulating the cardiovascular core._**

A pause, the only audible sounds were the hum of the remaining field matrices and Reyes' labored breathing.

**_Zero Activity. Stimulating the cardiovascular core._ **

Scott's body seized once again, and this time a coughing wheeze emerged from his gaping mouth, indicating success.

"Dioses anteriores, Scott, are you ok? Scott!"

Scott sat up, stiffly, gasping, eyes wide as his heart stuttered, pumping arrhythmically for a few beats before settling back into a relatively normal pattern. His limbs were pins and needles, a cold sweat breaking out under his armor, but he was alive.  His voice was breathless as he responded to Reyes' frantic question; "Present and accounted for. Getting real fucking tired of dying, though. I'm not a cat, SAM; I don't have nine lives.

**_Neither do cats, Pathfinder._ **

"It's a goddamn metaphor, SAM."

_**Metaphor; a figure of speech that-** _

"Shut the fuck up, SAM; you're out of your element."  

There was awkward silence as Scott lurched to his feet, and he grimaced, rubbing his face in agitation; "Sorry, SAM, that was harsh. Thank you for bringing me back."

 _**You are welcome.**_ Scott had the distinct impression that if it were possible for the AI to sniff at him with affronted indignation, he would have.

"That was BEYOND stupid, Scott," Reyes' entire body radiated a cold, understated anger.

"I'm aware of that Reyes. Desperate times and all that." Scott knew his tone was excessively flippant, and winced inwardly as he strode to the command console and deactivated the remaining matrices.

Reyes had him grasped by his chest harness almost as soon as his feet hit the floor, teeth bared in a snarl, his eyes yellow with rage; "You will NEVER do that to me again, do you understand?"

Scott blinked, struck dumb by the older man's onslaught, arms hanging limply at his sides.

"Mierda, do you know what that DID to me?" Reyes shook him, and Scott's head wobbled with the force of it, "You were DEAD at my FEET, and there was FUCKALL I could DO about it!"

He pulled Scott into a crushing hug, his voice choked as he continued over the younger man's shoulder; "I love you, Scott.  You are my reckless, ridiculous, IDIOT creature and you don't get to just DIE on me..." His voice broke as he continued more softly; "I was... _fuck_ , Scott... yo tenía miedo..."

Scott wrapped his arms around the other man's upper back, heedless of the bulk of armor between them, and leaned his head against Reyes' shoulder.  

"I'm sorry, Reyes.  I love you, too."

The two men pulled back just enough to meet for a kiss; it was salty with tears and tangy with sweat and perfect because it was _them..._

And then Cora cleared her throat pointedly, and the reality of where they were and what they were supposed to be doing came crashing back down around them.

"Sorry to cut this short, lovebirds, but we've still got shit to do."  Cora's tone was actually semi-apologetic, her posture awkward as she looked anywhere but at the two men composing themselves.

"Right.  Erhm.  Ok."  Scott took a breath as he retrieved his assault rifle, saying more firmly; "Let's find a way out of this cage, yeah?"


	26. Hunting the Archon; Finding Meridian's Map

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the time to just sit down and write, without interruptions or distractions, seems to be a rarity for me these days. I apologize that this took so long to post.
> 
> Scott and his team continue their trek toward the Archon's chamber!

**_There is a maintenance corridor connecting to this room._ **

Scott brought up his scanner; “Well, let’s figure out how to access it.”

Cora was looking around the room, and her voice was a quiet mixture of disgust and fear as she suggested; “There could be useful intel here. We should sweep the area while we can.” Scott agreed, and scanned a large, bulbous object filled with green liquid. It turned out to be a holding tank, and showed signs of having recently contained a Salarian

Scott ground his teeth, jaw clenching; “I will end this nightmare. I fucking swear it.” A Kett voice shouted over the loudspeaker, and Scott shouted right back; “Yeah, you hear that you calcified zombies? I am going to FUCK YOU UP!!!”

Reyes strode over to the younger man and gripped his shoulder; “Maybe we shouldn’t draw attention to the fact that we are free, hmm?” Scott’s eyes darted to the other man’s, and he made a visible effort to calm down. He nodded, and Reyes slid his hand up to Scott’s face from his shoulder; “First thing’s first, mi amante. Let’s get the hell out of here, eh?”

Their moment was interrupted by Reaka’s voice over the ship's speakers; she sounded slightly panicked, and excessively angry. “Archon, do you hear me?? Now you have TWO Pathfinders to deal with! And we’re NOT impressed with your security!!”

Gunshots punctuated the end of her statement, and Scott glanced over to Cora; “Do you think she needs help?”

Cora shook her head, “Even if she did, we can’t get to her till we find a way out of this room. Come on, Pathfinder. As Addison would so eloquently demand; Pathfind.”

Scott groaned, and went back to scanning for the maintenance access. They finally found it, and the control panel that opened the door in, and Scott wasn’t the only one feeling a bit like prey being herded toward a killzone as the pipes around them disappeared into the close black tunnel ahead.

Scott was reminded of old horror vids; by some cruel twist of fate, a group of hapless college students or vacationing tourists find themselves trapped in a dark underground space, and end up picked off one at a time by some unseen predator playing gleefully with its food. The growl of a wraith in the darkness only served to accentuate the cliché.

After finishing a rather harrowing game of cat and armored mouse with a pack of wraiths, Reaka’s voice cut in once more over their personal com; “This is Reaka! My team and I have located some of our people and are evacuating them to Paarchero! What’s your status, Ryder?”

“We’re almost to the Archon’s chamber, stand by.”

The three humans had exited the maintenance tunnel and found themselves in a sort of science lab antechamber, lined with more holding tanks, many of which were occupied. They strode cautiously down the aisle, on edge as unseeing eyes seemed to follow them as they passed. Cora’s biotics pulsed as her breath quickened, and Scott gripped his rifle so hard his fingers ached. Reyes remained detached, resolute in their purpose, and Scott wondered if maybe the older man had seen worse in his time.

Suddenly, they came to a tank that held something other than a Salarian, and as they examined it, Scott’s jaw dropped, horrified recognition dawning. “Is that a Krogan?” Cora’s voice was clear, though tinged with disbelief.

“It was. Probably one of Drack’s missing scouts,” Scott responded, eyes glued to the bony protrusions of Kett anatomy that morphed an already-intimidating figure into something spawned from his deepest nightmares.

**_The DNA is Krogan, but drastically altered. It’s clear the Kett are closing in on successfully Exalting the species._ **

Scott issued a guttural snarl as he stormed past the tank without another word, rage in every line of his posture. The other two followed, and finally, they found themselves inside the Archon’s inner sanctum.

“Reaka? How’s that evac coming? We’ve reached the Archon’s quarters and are looking for our intel.”

“We’re back on the Ark, but there are so few of my people left…there have to be more elsewhere on the Kett ship. Captain Hayjar and I are going to find them.”

“Pathfinder, please, stay on the Paarchero; we’ll have what we need momentarily, just-“

“I have to try, Ryder. Reaka out.”

“Fuck!” Scott put his hands in his hair, took a breath, and forced himself to relax. He glanced over to Cora and Reyes, his mouth tight; "Ok guys. We’re looking for a remnant relic. Map of Meridian. Let’s fucking find it.”

As they combed the room, scanning the bits of remtech floating on display throughout, Cora wondered aloud; “Why does he care so much about the remnant? It’s an obsession.”

Scott frowned at his scanner as he responded; “That’s the question, isn’t it? And we need to beat him to the answer.”

They finally found what they were looking for, and SAM stated confidently; **_Pathfinder, this is the relic the Moshae described. It does seem to be a map._**

Scott silently brought his omni tool up to the relic, and orange tendrils of light unwound from his interface to interact with the remnant object.

_**I’ll overlay the chart we uncovered in the vault on Eos.** _

Blue filament lines appeared in the air above the relic’s surface, and aligned with the markings therein; creating a three dimensional image of some kind of structure.

“It’s Meridian…” Scott murmured.

**_Coordinates secured, Pathfinder._ **

“So THAT’S what you’re after," The Archon’s voice broke over them like a bucket of ice water, and they whirled to face him only to find a holographic image striding toward them. “There’s more to Meridian than you know. Changing the weather is a fraction of its power – and I will not allow you to defile it.”

Scott found himself sneering up into the Archon’s face once more, and now that he wasn’t suspended in restraints, he was bitterly angry that he was still denied the satisfaction of punching the Kett leader square in the mouth.

His tone was mocking as he taunted; “Why don’t you come down here and say that to my face, you demonic, halo-headed dipshit?”

The Archon ignored his words, staring up at the overlay that Scott had unlocked; “You think yourself equal to the task of unlocking Meridian’s secrets. Arrogance. Without that artificial intelligence in your head you are nothing.” His eyes slid to Scott’s face, and his expression held amused contempt; “I’ve seen what transpired in the laboratory, and now I know what makes you… _special_.”

Scott remained silent, his rage turning cold and calculating as he realized the Archon would continue to underestimate him, and that his assumptions and dismissals would eventually leave him open to attack.   _All I have to do is wait for my moment._ He frowned inwardly as he mused;  _Though waiting has never been something I'm good at.  Oh, hey, the Archon's still talking._

“Meridian is mine. I’ve tolerated you long enough. Once your vessels are destroyed you will be stranded here.” The Archon turned and strode away, his hologram winking out of existence as he went.

A slow, cruel smile spread over Scott’s lips as he asked, “Hey Reyes? Any chance you could blow those guns now?”

Reyes blinked, “Well, yes, but the Salarian Pathfinder is on board and without knowing where-“

“Reaka’s a big girl; she makes her own decisions.”

Reyes hesitated, then nodded, and punched a code into his omni tool.

Several massive, rolling explosions reverberated through the ship, and Scott and his team struggled to keep to their feet as distant alarms began to blare. The lights and various consoles around the room flickered and went dark, and an odd hissing sound could be heard from the lab beyond their chamber. A low, animalistic growl followed.

“I don’t like the sound of that…” Cora breathed as she took hold of her Asari mele weapon, shifting her feet nervously.

“Me neither,” the two men said in tandem.

A blend of English and Spanish swears echoed around the room as the Krogan Kett from earlier came charging in, armed with an assault rifle, looking very, very angry.


	27. Hunting the Archon; Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was hit in the face with some inspiration for my Sara Ryder story, so I took a bit of a break to hammer out a few chapters for it.
> 
> Now back to your irregularly scheduled Reyes!

"Fucking thing's worse than a fiend!!" Scott jump-jetted over the top of the monstrosity's head, tucking his legs underneath him as it swiped a massive talon at his foot, missing narrowly.

"My rifle won't even dent it!" Cora shouted in frustration.  She rolled away as it turned and barreled toward her voice.  

"Here!  These might help!"  Reyes tossed her a strip of sticky grenades, then switched his modded shotgun to incendiaries.

"Cora!  Detonation!" Scott ordered as he sent a well-aimed throw at the exalted Krogan.  She charged, dark energy booming throughout the room as her biotics reacted to the already active effect.  Then she threw the sticky grenades at the behemoth's feet and fell back.

The creature was stunned by the biotic combo momentarily, but shook it off regardless, just in time for Reyes to unload incendiary shells point blank into it's face.  It roared, rearing back, enraged.  

"GET BACK NOW!" Reyes barked before he cloaked.  Cora and Scott turned tail and ducked down behind a display as the entire belt of grenades went off all at once.

Ears ringing in the silence, Scott popped back up, eyes darting over and around the mess of scorched flesh and bone left behind by the blast.

"Reyes?  Reyes!  Come on you shady bastard, where the fuck are you?"  Scott's voice rose as creeping fear took hold.

"Why, Scott, the hurtful things you say sometimes..."  Reyes strolled over from behind a smoking console, smirking; "I may be shady, but at least I am handsome, yes?"

Scott grinned and gave a relieved little laugh as Cora groaned.

"Pathfinder!  Raeka and I have located more captives!  We are attempting to evacuate them now!"

"Glad to hear it, Captain; you two need assistance?"

"So far so good.  Will keep you updated."

"Acknowledged."  Scott turned to his squad; "Alright you two, let's get the fuck out of this floating nightmare factory."

 

They headed back through the antechamber, and pulled up short as SAM informed them there were multiple unaltered Krogan life signs still on board, and that they were close.

"Drack's missing scouts....they really are here...." Cora stated grimly.

"We've got to go and get them; where to, SAM?"

"Ryder!  It's Raeka!  Captain Hayjer is injured, and the Kett have us pinned down.  I don't think we're going to make it."

Scott froze, apprehension pulling at his stomach; "Where are you, Raeka?"

"Bunkered down in what's left of the armory.  I have a dozen of my people with me, but we're all dead if it keeps up like this."

"Goddammit, Raeka, I asked you to stay on the Ark..."  Scott began, his voice filled with frustration.

"I couldn't leave my people.  I had to try.  And now, I think it's over.  From one Pathfinder to another; Farewell.  Raeka out."

"Dammit!"  Scott put a hand through his hair as he started to pace.

**_It is unlikely you have time to save both; the Kett are working to restore systems knocked offline by Mr. Vidal's most recent distraction; once they succeed, you will be trapped._ **

Scott swore.

Reyes approached him and put a hand on his shoulder, forcing Scott to stand still.  His golden eyes were steady as he said calmly; "Go and rescue Raeka; I will free the Krogan."

Scott's eyes darted to the other man's, and his brow steepled uncertainly; "Split up again?  Don't you think that's tempting fate?"

Reyes smiled, sliding his hand to Scott's cheek; "A kiss for good luck?"  

Scott nodded, and grasped Reyes by the hip to pull him closer, setting his mouth solidly against the other man's.

With a satisfied moan, Reyes slanted his lips and deepened the kiss, an arm coming round to brace itself at Scott's back.

When they broke apart, Scott set his forehead against Reyes' temple; "Please don't die."

Reyes snorted; "That's rich, coming from you."

"I know, but...please," Scott's voice was soft, and his dark eyes held a frightened vulnerability that tugged at Reyes in ways the older man couldn't describe, even if he'd wanted to.

Reyes ran a hand through Scott's hair, ruffling it as he replied affectionately; "I shall endeavor not to, my ridiculous creature.  Now go.  I'll see you on the Paarchero."

With that he was off, taking a corridor to their left at SAM's instruction, winking out of sight as he cloaked.

Scott took a shaky breath; "Ok Cora, let's go get Raeka."

"I got your back, Scott."

 

"Pathfinder!  You came!"

Scott and Cora had stormed the ruined armory, biotics in full swing.  Sandwiched between the human duo and the reinvigorated efforts of the freed Salarians, the Kett forces in the room had fallen quickly.

Scott holstered his rifle as he replied with feeling; "We couldn't just leave you here, Raeka.  Get your people up and moving; we're getting the fuck out, now."

Captain Hayjer was bleeding and unconscious; one of the freed civilians loaded him over her shoulders like a sack of flour, her eyes flashing with determination as she struggled to keep up with the others.  Scott was impressed.

Cora walked beside him as he headed toward the blasted door; "How we doing this, Ryder?"

"We punch straight through to the Paarchero.  Don't stop for anything."

His voice turned to steel as he continued; "I'll take point; Cora, watch the rear, Raeka is center-guard with the Salarians!"

They wound their way through the ship, retracing Scott's initial route, and miraculously, they ran into very few Kett along the way.

They made it to the tethers without casualties, and Scott ordered the Salarians through the nearest opening while he and Cora watched the door, guns drawn.

A couple minutes later, sudden sounds of battle could be heard from further down the hallway, and Scott exchanged a nervous glance with Cora.  They brought their weapons further up, trained on the doorway as they waited.

"Raeka, how we doing back there," Scott asked through the com.

"We're all in the tether, making our way across.  We need five more minutes at least."

He set his jaw, eyes forward and determined; "You'll have them."

 Cora gave a triumphant shout as half a dozen Krogan burst into the room, armed with kett assault rifles.

Scott's eyes searched the spaces in between the moving bodies of the rescued scouts, panic rising as he realized that Reyes was apparently not with them.

"Through the tether, people!  NOW!"  Cora's voice cut through the air, ringing with command, and the Krogan responded; one by one they jogged past the two humans and headed into the tubing.

"Go with them, Cora,"  Scott ordered quietly.

"Ryder?"

"Get into the tether, Cora, go."

"I'm not leaving you alone here-"

Scott raised his voice, interrupting; "I don't need Salarians panicking about a squad of Krogan on their Ark, Cora; get into the fucking tether."

"....yes, Pathfinder."

Cora turned and ducked inside, followed by the last few scouts.  Scott remained, the blood in his veins turning ice cold the longer he waited, eyes glued desperately to the open doorway.

He could hear Kett in the hall, shouting to one another in their own language, their voices harsh and grating.

Suddenly, Reyes materialized just inside the room.  He was winded and bleeding, but alive.  Scott's heart soared, and he rushed to the other man's side as Reyes turned to the door's control panel, working it with his omni-tool.

"Why...aren't you on the Ark, Scott," he asked between gasps.

"Shut up and get that door closed, Reyes."

The older man grinned; "Yes, Sir."

The door slid closed just as plasma blasts began to whiz past their faces, and Reyes let out a heavy breath, sagging against the wall.  Scott grabbed his arm, slung it over his shoulder and made for the tether.  As he pushed Reyes into the tubing, Scott turned back to take a shot at the panel Reyes had manipulated, frying the circuitry.

"Think that'll hold them," Scott asked uncertainly as they hurried through the tunnel.

"We'll find out, won't we."  Reyes responded, grimacing as he pressed a hand to the seeping wound in his side.

Scott renewed his grip on Reyes and quickened his pace, asking breathlessly over the com; "Raeka?  You there?"

"Here, Ryder.  We've detached all tethers, minus the one you're in.  As soon as you're through, we're good to go."

"Thank _fuck_.  See you soon, Raeka.  Tempest?  This is Ryder, do you copy?"

"I hear you, Pathfinder," Kallo responded over the com.

"We have the map, and rescued who we could.  Cora's on the Ark with Raeka; Reyes and I are in the tether, on our way over to them now."

"That's good to hear; sensors have detected several of the flagship's guns are powering up."

"Get the Tempest out of here, Kal; my squad will stay with the Paarchero; rendezvous at the Nexus."

"Understood.  Kallo out."

Scott and Reyes reached the other end of the tether and fell through, panting on the floor as the opening behind them sealed itself with a series of reassuring clacks, the blessed sound of automatic locks sliding home.

"We're in; get this thing moving....now!" Scott ordered, pushing himself unsteadily up onto his hands.

As the crippled Kett ship slowly swung around to fire, Ark Paarchero's drive core revved, and they were gone.


	28. Convalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their mission successful, Scott and his team turn the Paarchero toward Nexus!  
> Also, they patch up various and sundry holes accumulated during their ordeal.

Scott pulled himself up to his feet and turned to look down at Reyes, who was still sprawled on the floor.

“I think I’ll just lay here a while,” the older man declared; “Take a nap. Reflect upon my life choices, perhaps…”

Scott snorted and squatted down beside him, arms on his knees; “If you let me get you to a medical bed I’ll reward your good behavior once we’re back on the Tempest.”

“Bribery? Tsk Tsk. I must be rubbing off on you.”

“Rubbing comes later, now give me your good arm, Reyes.”

With a groan, Reyes allowed Scott to pull him upright, and then up onto his feet.  Together they limped toward the med bay.

 

Cora was sitting on a medical bed, her injured leg stripped bare, a Salarian doctor tending to the wound in her thigh.

The Krogan scouts were milling around in the corner closest to the info screen, reassuringly calm about their current surroundings. 

The doctor tending to Cora turned toward them as Scott helped Reyes onto the bed next to her.

Cora fell back with a sigh.  "I can’t believe we pulled that off,” she stated, staring up at the ceiling, sounding dazed. She turned her face to the two men next to her; “You are literally the craziest pair of assholes I’ve ever met.”

“That’s saying something, coming from you,” Scott mused with a grin over the top of his lover’s prone form.

“You think that’s her version of a compliment?” Reyes asked lightly, pillowing the back of his head with his uninjured arm.

Scott hummed in mock thoughtfulness; “I dunno. Honestly, I’m too afraid to ask.”

“I hate you both.”

“Ryder! You made it!” Raeka strode over to Scott, arm extended.

Scott took her hand and shook it, smiling at her; “Of course. Two Pathfinders verses one Kett Flagship? Easy as pie.”

Raeka shook her head at him, amused; “I wouldn’t go that far, but we saved a lot of lives today. Thank you.”

Scott grinned; "Once we get to the Nexus, we'll have to celebrate!"

"I agree," A Krogan voice broke in.  Scott turned to see one of the scouts had approached them.  "Name's Birtak.  I got loose when an explosion cut the power to my holding cell.  Was trying to figure out how to free the others when Vidal showed up with sticky grenades and a souped-up Ruzad!"

"We're glad to have you, Birtak.  All of you," Scott reached for the Krogan's hand, and Birtak took it with a grunt.

"This crazy pyjack's got a quad, Pathfinder," he declared, letting go of Scott's hand and gesturing to Reyes, who smirked from his bed.

Scott shook his head ruefully; "I know.  Just wish he'd use the organ at the other end a bit more often..."

"Ha!" Reyes laughed shortly; "Look who's talking, Lazarus!"

"I've already apologized for dying.  If there'd been another way, I'd have taken it.  SAM brought me back, didn't he?"

"Barely.  It took three tries, and SAM sounded fucking robotic throughout it all."

"He's an AI, what do you think he should sound like?"

Reyes sat upright with a grunt and grabbed the front of Scott's armor; "Like he's not completely fucking indifferent to the fact that he literally KILLED the man I love!"

Awkward silence rang throughout the med bay as the two men glared at each other.

"Uhh, right.  I'm just...gonna...yeah."  Birtak beat a hasty retreat, and Raeka stood still, eyes darting between the two humans with something like confusion.

They both started a bit when she spoke, her voice bemused; "Sorry to interrupt, but, what do you mean SAM killed him?  That can't be right..."  

Reyes released Scott's armor and shot him an apologetic glance as Scott put a hand to his temple and sighed; "My dad kept developing Hyperion's SAM well after the Initiative's guidelines for the various Ark AI's were set.  My SAM is the most advanced, and connected to me in ways that I'm still learning about."

"Ah," Raeka nodded in understanding; "Your father was ejected from the Alliance for his work with Artificial Intelligence.  It makes sense he would continue to tinker."  Her eyes widened; "And then he died, and passed the mantle to you....did you know about Alec's alterations to SAM before...?"  

Scott shook his head; "Nope.  I've been learning on the job."  

Raeka's face twitched, her lids coming down halfway over her eyes, and Scott realized she was conveying sympathy as she replied softly; "I'm sorry.  I wish I could say that I thought better of him, but Alec wasn't very good at communicating with those who were supposed to be closest to him."  

Scott blinked; "You knew my father well?"  

She shook her head, "A story for another time.  For now, see to your partner.  Sounds like you two have some things to talk about."  She was gone before Scott could come up with a response.

Scott stood at Reyes' bedside, avoiding eye contact with the man as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Scott.  Look at me, please?"

Brown eyes hesitantly came up to meet amber, and when Reyes smiled at him, a knot that Scott hadn't known was there loosened inside his chest.

"I've a bone to pick with SAM, but that doesn't change how I feel for you."  He took Scott's hand and gave it a squeeze, and Scott returned the pressure, wordless in his relief.

**_I apologize for causing you emotional distress, Mr. Vidal._ **

Golden eyes went yellow as Reyes responded coldly; "Whether I accept your apology depends entirely upon your answer to my next question.  Do you have Scott's survival prioritized first and foremost in your protocols?"

_**Yes.  Keeping him alive and well is a part of my own drive for self-preservation.  I experience reality through him, and for lack of a better word, I 'want' to continue doing so.** _

Reyes considered.  He sighed with a nod; "Not perfect, but I'll take it.  But no more dying.  Ever.  I fucking mean it."

**_Understood, Mr. Vidal._ **

Scott stared at the man as he laid back down, the doctor clicking her tongue at him in disapproval as she renewed her medical scans.

"My lover just won an argument with my symbiont AI."

His eyes rose to the ceiling as Reyes smirked handsomely.

"My life is so fucking weird."

Beside them, Cora began to snore.


	29. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is worried Scott doesn't take his own survival seriously enough, and he insists upon addressing the issue.

Scott dozed off shortly after scrounging up a chair and setting it next to Reyes’ bedside. Seemed he’d only closed his eyes for a moment, and then Cora was shaking his shoulder, telling him they’d reached the Nexus.

Reyes stood behind her silently, his wounds apparently seen to, though his armored clothing was worse for wear.  Scott made a mental note to get the man a decent set of armor and stood up, trying not to hiss at the way his joints protested the sudden motion.

They all headed down to the transport together; three quiet humans adrift amid the colourful masses of excited, chattering Salarians they’d rescued, each alone with their own thoughts.

Reyes dragged Scott down toward the Pathfinder’s quarters as soon as they boarded the Tempest. Scott felt apprehension rise like a cold fog inside his chest as Reyes murmured over his shoulder with a calculating eye; “We have a conversation to finish; you and I.”

They entered the room and Reyes released Scott’s hand, who frowned and stepped away as he said quietly; “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Why don’t you start with the obvious?“

Scott averted his eyes, pacing at the foot of his bed. He deliberately did not look at the man standing still as stone in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest. “I don’t know. I’m sorry, I guess? I’ll never do it again? Hell, Reyes, I don’t know if I can promise that; my life is fucking dangerous. So is yours! Shit is going to happen, to us both!”

Reyes dropped his arms and stalked forward, his eyes hard; “Not like that. Never like that.”

Scott’s teeth clenched at his tone, and Reyes pulled up short and took a steady breath, almost pleading as he continued; “What happened today…that can’t be our norm. It will NOT be our norm. I need to know that your SAM, your people, your own sense of self-preservation, are _better_ than that.”

“Or what?” Scott was defiant in the face of Reyes’ anger.

The older man stood toe to toe with him, golden eyes alight with frustration; “Or I will leave.”

Scott blinked, and his breath stuttered.

Reyes stepped back, his eyes closing briefly; “I love you, Scott, but I will not watch you kill yourself. If you refuse to allow yourself even the _bare minimum_ of self-respect; to seek out your own bloody _survival_ , then I am left to assume your respect for _me_ is non-existent. I want you to live. I want a future for us both, even if it falls out that our paths eventually part ways. If your self-regard is honestly as minimal as what you’ve displayed today, I can only assume that you can’t - or won’t - understand my feelings for you, my feelings for _us_.”

His eyes bored into Scott’s, their amber shifting in the shadows of the Scourge outside; from sorrel to bronze and back to gold, and Scott’s throat constricted at the sight.

“Can you promise me that you will TRY not to die?” Reyes slid a hand over the plane of Scott’s cheek, and then back to cup the nape of his neck.

The gesture was achingly familiar, and Scott’s eyes threatened to water. He blinked them rapidly as he nodded, voice creaky as he responded; “I will if you will.”

Reyes smiled, his mouth ghosting over Scott’s forehead; “Of course. I take risks, yes, but they are _calculated_ ; The reward must _outweigh_ the risk, and I always leave myself an out.”

Scott sighed and buried his nose in the crook of the other man’s neck, his voice muffled against warm, tacky skin; “Sounds exhausting, keeping tally like that all the time.”

“It’s kept me alive so far. I can sleep when I’m dead.” Reyes slid clever fingers down the expanse of Scott’s back to hold firm at the base of his spine, just above the curve of his ass.

Scott’s breath hitched, and he mouthed at Reyes’ throat restlessly.

“Now that we’ve established a promise to keep our respective selves alive, how bout we wash the smell of Kett from our skins and pick up where we left off before Gil interrupted us, hmm?” Reyes nipped at Scott’s ear, and Scott swallowed with a silent nod.


	30. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Smut. This is what you guys want, right?

They took turns rushing through a quick scrub-down in the small communal shower, and then shut themselves into Scott’s quarters once more.

Chucking their towels onto the floor, they tumbled into bed together, skin still damp, hair dripping.

Laying face to face, Scott slid a thigh up onto Reyes’ hip, one elbow propping himself up as his free hand wandered across the other man’s chest, and then up to stroke his throat.

Reyes smiled, leaning in for a kiss, and Scott moaned happily.

Slow, languid swipes of tongue set a rhythm for exchanged caresses; fingers slipping over an inner thigh, a palm upon a nipple, a knee pressed between two others. It built between them like a song; slow at first, and sweet.

As with any good melody, the tempo inevitably mounted with increasing tension. Scott straddled Reyes as his lover reached for the bottle of slick on the bedside table.

Scott was panting now, spreading himself with both hands in excited expectation as Reyes applied the gel, stroking himself almost absently, his golden eyes taking in the sight of Scott spread out beautifully above him, transfixed.

The older man positioned himself, biting his lower lip with a snarl as Scott tilted his head back, eyes closed as he sank down slowly, pressing Reyes in.  

Reyes struggled to hold himself rigid, gritting his teeth on a curse, allowing his lover time to set the pace.

Scott opened his eyes, sliding loving hands up Reyes’ abdomen, his body following his arms up into a sensual roll, swaying forward and down as his fingers cradled Reyes' jaw. He rested his forehead gently against the other man's, and closed his eyes; “You can move now, Rey.”

Reyes surged upward, setting his mouth over Scott’s with a grunt as he sat up, arms locking Scott's body securely to his own as he moved. He folded his legs underneath himself, kneeling now, Scott straddling thighs spread wide, and began to thrust.

Scott mewled into Reyes’ mouth as the older man’s arms tightened around his torso, holding him firmly in place as he gound up into him.

This, Scott thought ardently to himself, this was what he wanted. For as long as he could have it. Reyes on his ship, at his side, in his bed.

_This is what I want out of life. Whatever else happens, so long as I can have **this** , I can handle whatever else comes._

Reyes growled, almost as if he'd heard the younger man's train of thought.  Picking up speed, he broke the kiss and leaned away just enough to take hold of Scott’s prick. He stroked in time to the snap of his hips, and Scott’s head fell back with a broken cry, cheeks flushed, eyes closed as the winding pressure in his balls coiled tight, and then tighter.

“Come for me, Scott," he murmured into Scott's neck; "I want to see you _unravel_.”

Scott complied, clutching Reyes’ shoulders with trembling fingers and an open-mouthed cry.

Reyes watched, amber eyes focused, fascinated, as he fucked Scott slowly through every last tremor.

Only when Scott sagged at last, panting, arms loose around him, did Reyes renew his efforts, latching his mouth at the juncture of Scott’s neck and shoulder, gripping the younger man’s ass almost viciously with both hands, slamming up into that welcoming heat again, and again, until he tensed, buried to the hilt, giving voice to inarticulate curses as he came.

They stilled, breathless, trembling in the aftermath, and then Reyes leaned back, allowing them both to fall gracelessly onto the bedspread, limbs tangled in a messy, glorious heap.

Scott sighed, resting his head on Reyes' shoulder, then grinned as he started to say, "Well-"

"I swear to all the gods above, Scott, if you make some stupid wise-crack about _satisfying crescendos_ , I will _gag_ you."

Scott tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter, and peered up at the other man's face mischievously as he purred; "Promise?"

Reyes went very still for a heartbeat, then rolled to straddle Scott's torso.  He grasped both wrists in his hands, pushing them up above Scott's head, holding them there as his golden eyes shimmered dangerously over a smile that was suddenly predatory.

Scott swallowed thickly, and licked at lips that had gone abruptly dry as his stomach fluttered.

"Be careful what you wish for, my ridiculous creature," Reyes crooned as he lowered his teeth to Scott's throat and nipped at the skin above his jugular.

Scott arched up off the bed, a wordless cry escaping him as his cock twitched with renewed interest.

Reyes soothed the bite with his tongue, humming with something akin to amusement; "Hmmm....you _like_ that..."

It wasn't really a question, and as Reyes leaned back to meet Scott's eyes once more, the younger man could only give a mute nod.

"Pathfinder?  Tann wants to see you as soon as possible.  He would like to...talk...with you about the krogan scouts we brought aboard the Nexus."

Scott groaned in frustration as Reyes' smile turned rueful.

"He'll be right there, Suvi, thank you."

"Oh! Ehm!  You're welcome!  ...ehh...sorry."  Suvi cut the com connection hastily.

Reyes released Scott's hands and slid out of bed, caressing the younger man's chest as he went; "This conversation will keep.  Go deal with your Nexus; I'll be here when you return."

Scott rolled out of bed with a sigh and retrieved his towel, frowning; "I sure as shit hope so; I wouldn't blame you for getting fed up with the constant interruptions..."  Scott trailed off as Reyes slid gentle fingers into the younger man's hair, tilting his face up to meet warm amber eyes; "I'm not going anywhere, mi amante.  Promise."

Scott nodded, his own eyes wide; "Ok."


	31. Futures and Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott butts heads with Tann.
> 
> Did I mention canon divergence? Yeah, there's going to be a lot of it.

“You were reckless, Pathfinder.”

Scott crossed his arms as his jaw tensed, eyes fixed upon the angry salarian facing him across the conference table.  The others in the room shifted restlessly, but stayed quiet. 

“You’re overreacting, Tann; the big scary krogan were completely cooperative; no one went into a blood rage, and everyone we rescued made it back to the Nexus intact. We even brought back the Ark itself, so you'll forgive me if I fail to see why you’re bitching.”

“I am…. _bitching_ …about your inability to see a dangerous situation for what it is, and act accordingly, for the best interests of the _Initiative!_ ”

Kesh interjected, voice sharp with reprisal; “The krogan were a significant part of the Initiative until not long ago, _number eight_ , and thanks to the Pathfinder’s efforts on Elaadin, my people have rejoined us-”

“And I’ve made it perfectly clear that I thought their inclusion in this venture was doomed from the very beginning! I was proven justified in my reticence, in the aftermath of the uprising!”

“Because you and your underlings made promises, which you then refused to keep! The krogan will no longer be USED; we have our OWN destiny to build. We are not tools to be wielded with callous superiority, we are not idle weapons for you to dust off and brandish whenever the universe throws something frightening at you! My people have rejoined the Initiative, whether you like it or not, so those scouts have as much right to be here as you do!” Kesh was incensed, her voice ringing angrily throughout Tann's massive office space. Her large dark eyes flashed dangerously underneath a crest that seemed to broaden across her skull as she brought herself up to full height.

Scott stepped up beside her and laid a hand on her arm; “That’s right. Which is why I saved the scouts and brought them here. It’s time to renegotiate the terms of Krogan involvement with the Initiative.”

“Absolutely not!” Horrified, Tann’s face twisted comically, and Scott would have laughed if he hadn't been so pissed off.  As it was he bit back a snarl as the Initiative Director continued; “They have nothing to offer that we want!”

Scott rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sardonic disdain; “Oh, yeah, they only have a stable, self-sustaining colony on a habitable world.  And scientists working successfully on food hybridization and production.  What with the progress they're making in overcoming the genophage, we might want to suck it up and make nice, Director. Oh, there's also that little matter of the remnant drive core they've got-“

“You _gave_ it to them!” Tann's voice was shrill as he interrupted, his cheeks turning an odd, mottled purple.

“Because it was the right thing to do. _They_ obtained a reliable power source for their growing colony, and _we_ were allowed to establish an outpost on Elaadin. Everyone benefited.”

Tann scoffed; “Except for the people we put on Elaadin, when the krogan inevitably give in to their baser instincts and _slaughter_ everyone on the planet!”

Scott's lip curled sharply as his patience finally snuffed itself out, and he found that he could not control the mocking lilt of his response; “Racist speculation and doomsday predictions? Come on Tann, you’re better than that. Oh wait, no, you’re really _not._ Now for fuck's sake shut up and do your goddamn job, or I will move to initiate a vote of no confidence in your leadership, right here and now. I’ve had enough of your inept maneuvering. Be the leader you pretend to be, or I WILL find a replacement for you.”

There were several heartbeats of shocked, tense silence, Tann gaping like he'd been airlocked as he searched for something to say.

“I’m with the Pathfinder on this,” Addison spoke up then, arms folded over her chest, eyes calculating. “Elaadin was a win for the Initiative, thanks in large part to the krogan colony having already set down well-established infrastructure and trade lines. Our tentative alliance with them needs to be solidified; redefined. We can’t treat them as half-citizens any longer. The Nexus _needs_ them.”

Tann began to pace, feeling cornered; “This is a _mistake.._.”

Scott's voice was terse as he responded; “Time will tell. In the here and now, you’ve got the needs of our rescued citizens to see to; salarians and krogan alike.”

Scott stepped away from the conference table, hoping he didn’t look as weary as he felt. “My responsibilities here are fulfilled.  Let me know if something explodes.”

He nodded respectfully to Kesh and Addison, then turned his back to the myriad faces watching him with varying levels of unease, and strode out of the room, intent upon finding a bed and a bottle of batarian gin.

Not necessarily in that order.


	32. Celebrations and Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds himself caught up in a victory bash, while Reyes has an uncomfortable conversation about the importance of intentions.

The Vortex was crowded; a blend of humans, salarians, asari and angara had gathered around the cluster of rowdy krogan at the bar. All were listening with rapt attention as the centermost scout (Birtak, wasn’t it?) told the story of their capture and confinement.

Scott had sidled up to the other end of the bar, surprised and pleased that the krogan were apparently settling in so well. He ordered a dirty squirrel from Dutch, and listened in as discreetly as he could.

“Once shit went dark, I managed to bust out of my cell; stupid sons of vorcha had stuffed me into a temporary holding pit after some particularly unpleasant tests. I got my bearings, and was halfway into the room where they were holding the rest of my squad, when this sneaky little pyjack of a human appears; uncloaks right beside me, armed with belts of kett grenades and one mean-looking ruzad!”

There were roars and shouts of appreciation at this exciting development, and Scott smiled fondly to himself as he took a drink. Reyes just couldn’t resist making an entrance. Showboating bastard.

Birtak shook his head, taking a swig out of his mug; “I almost _squished_ him! Never sneak up on a krogan, you lot, it’ll end badly for you. Anyway, we get in, and my new friend fiddles with a few consoles; all of a sudden, we’re all free! So we grab whatever weapons we can get our hands on, and off we go, ready for some fucking payback, only Reyes, the human pyjack, he says we’ve got an escape route, which means we can regroup and come back another day to blow the kett to hell. We’re all a little worse for wear, and we've learned things about kett hierarchy and procedures that would be useful, so we figure ok, live today, unleash the full fury of a krogan’s revenge tomorrow!”

“Wise. Am I finally getting through those thick plates of yours, or did the kett accidentally scramble your brains into something moderately more functional?” Drack stepped through the crowd, a grin spread over his wide mouth, green eyes bright with good cheer.

“Drack!  You creaky old fossil! Good to see you!” Birtak lunged forward and grasped the ancient krogan’s forearm in enthusiastic greeting. The other krogan scouts roared and laughed in approval.

Scott winced. Happy krogan were LOUD.

“Glad to see you well; the whole colony’s been worried about you. The shaman’s relieved he won’t have to hold a vigil.”

“I'll just bet. Here; have a drink with us!”

Scott finished his own dubious beverage and slid away from the counter, hoping to make a discreet exit.

“RYDER!”

No such luck. He turned to face Drack, who had ploughed through the crowd to stand before him. The old krogan grasped his shoulder with one armored hand; “Come join the party! Bask in some well-deserved glory!”

Scott grinned sheepishly, and allowed himself to be led back to the bar, amid many exhilarated cheers, hearty slaps on the back, and happy toasts to victory.

 

Back on the Tempest, Reyes was looking around.  Most of the crew had disembarked, so he could admire the small marvel of engineering at his leisure.

He’d been a pilot, a lifetime ago.  His mechanical aptitude, sharp hand-eye coordination, and tenacious fascination with space-flight had served him well; made him a valuable candidate for the Initiative.  His talent for trouble-making had gone unnoticed and unremarked, until he’d quietly slipped away with a stolen shuttle laden with commandeered supplies in the midst of the uprising.

Lost in thought as he gazed at the tantalus drive core, he forced himself not to stiffen when he felt someone enter the engine room through the doorway at his back.

Affecting a casual tone, he asked warmly; “It’s a beautiful ship, no?”

“It really is.  What it isn’t, is available.  For purchase.  Or procurement.”  Vetra’s voice was cool.  Reyes turned to face her with an easy smile, hands spread at his sides; “I’ve no intention of trying to take the Tempest, Gun Slinger, I promise.”

She stepped into the room, her arms crossed over her carapace; “Your promises are notoriously corrosive, _Charlatan_.  Even when you mean them.”  She came to a stop barely two feet away, gazing down at him with eyes like frost; “Perhaps especially when you mean them.”

Reyes blinked slowly, then gave a shrug; “I can only give you my word, and follow through on it.  Watch me, if you will.  I’m here for Scott, to help him as I can.”

“I hope so.  I truly do.  Because if you pull another stunt like the one I saw go down in the caves of Draulir, so help me I will _end_ you.  Scott is my brother.  His heart is too big and his shoulders too narrow for the weight of what’s expected of him.  You will either help him carry that load, or you will add to it.  For your own sake, choose the former.”  Vetra leaned in, and her subvocals thrummed with violent intent; “I will be watching, Reyes Vidal.”

She turned on the ball of her foot and stalked gracefully out of the engine room, leaving Reyes to exhale shakily in her wake.

 

Cora stopped her in the hallway, and led her into the empty kitchen.

“I overheard your conversation with Vidal,” she began, grabbing two mugs and two boxes of tea from the pantry.

“And?” Vetra’s voice was sharp with agitation, and she made an obvious effort to control her tone, “What about it?”

Cora glanced at her as she set the water to heat; “I think it was decent of you to give him fair warning.”

Vetra’s mandibles spread briefly in surprise, and then widened in a grin.

Cora filled their cups with hot water and placed a tea bag in each.  She handed one to Vetra as she continued softly; “I know that man cares for Scott.  I saw as much on the kett flagship.  I didn't want to, but there it was.  I still don’t trust him.”

Vetra nodded, dunking her tea bag thoughtfully, the string caught delicately between her talons; “I wasn’t sure there were true feelings there.  On Vidal’s part, anyway.”

“There are.  And I don’t know if that makes things better or worse.”

“Ditto.”

The two women shared a worried, if companionable silence.

Cora sighed.  “Well, like you said.  We will watch.  Wait and see.”

Vetra hummed an affirmation, sipping delicately from her mug; “That we will.”


	33. Uncomfortably Earnest Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some different interactions with various people. Mostly shameless fluff. I've been fucking with this chapter too long. Posting it!
> 
> I've hit 510 kudos. I'm bloody speechless. I love you guys.
> 
> meus fradu - my brother, or brother of mine, in Turian, which is basically bastardized Latin. Based on this resource; http://spiritofredemption.wikidot.com/language-dictionary

Scott had been carefully avoiding the ongoing argument between Liam and Vetra for days. Liam didn’t like the turian woman, and the feeling was very apparently mutual. Scott figured (or more accurately, had fervently hoped) that once they got it all out in the open, their animosity would die down into a moderately functional ‘we don’t have to like each other to work together’ dynamic. They’re both adults, after all. Supposedly.

They were trundling over the snowy scape of Voeld after yet another run-in with the Roekaar.  There had been some trouble with the new Initiative outpost; the Angara extremists were ambushing shuttles on their way to deliver supplies to Taerve Uni, and the settlement's assigned security detail hadn't been able to track them.  Scott was trying to focus on how nice it was to feel like he'd done something demonstrably productive for the Initiative's civilians and settlers when he overheard Liam take his squabble with Vetra to a whole new level.

“- but you dragged a _kid_ out here, Vetra.”

“Wow, Liam, I didn’t realize you were so shit at math,” Scott interrupted  from the driver’s seat.

In the rearview screen display, he watched as Liam frowned, confused, and Vetra’s platelet brows rose in question.

He kept his tone light and his eyes flicked forward as he continued; “Addition and subtraction. Equations.  Here's an example; a simple word problem.  Liam had two supportive parents and no younger siblings. Vetra had no such parents and one younger sibling. Of necessity, how many life choices must have been different between?"  Scott's hands gripped the steering wheel more tightly as his tone turned sharp;  "If you’re confused, I’d be happy to explain the concept of quotients–“

“I got it.  Don’t need to get pissy."  Liam sounded sullen and resentful, and Scott wondered if he got it at all.

He tried to sound cheerful as he replied, but his words ran away from him and even _he_ could tell it sounded like mockery;  “Good. A solid foundation in basic arithmetic has helpful applications everywhere; from crisis response to just not being a dick! Good talk, team.”

The rest of the drive back to the ship was awkward, and quiet.

Vetra pulled Scott aside in the hold of the Tempest as Liam stalked toward the lift. “You didn’t have to do that, Scott.”

“I know, but Liam has a few things twisted, and he didn’t seem willing to work on it without a little push.”

Vetra fidgeted, eyes on her hands as she twisted her fingers in front of her. Scott set a hand gently over the top of them, and her eyes shot up to his.

"I think of you as family, Vetra.  You and Sid are part of who I am now.  I hope that's not assuming too much, but that's how I feel and-"

Scott didn't get the chance to finish as Vetra pulled him to her in a tight hug.  He laid his arms on her back as she slid her talons into his hair and whispered something that sounded like 'meus fradu' over his head.  Just as abruptly she let him go, gave him a quick nod and strode off toward the hallway that led to the crew's quarters.

"....should I be jealous?"  Scott looked up to see Reyes grinning at him from the upper level, leaning casually on the railing.  Scott blinked and cleared his throat; "I don't...think so....?"

 

PeeBee was uncomfortable.  She had been ever since coming onboard.  Watching the progression of newly-formed emotional bonds strengthen among the other crew members left her feeling rather trapped.  She didn’t WANT to be tied down, and what was emotional attachment if not a way to tether someone to you?  She’d done that already.  It didn’t end well.

She wanted to leave, but she knew her work with the Remnant would grind to a standstill if she tried to move forward without Ryder’s help.  Thinking back on the long, aggravating months of study undertaken on Eos, the painfully slow steps toward deciphering glyphs and puzzling out interfaces that the Pathfinder had resolved in mere minutes…she couldn’t go back to that.  She was stuck, in this nest of sticky feelings that felt like massive strands of spider silk crisscrossed all throughout the innards of the Tempest.  She couldn’t walk from her pod to the cargo hold without feeling the threads, tugging at her.

She shivered, glaring vaguely at the floating observer bobbing through the air in her escape pod.  It trilled and glowed, oblivious to its maker’s foul mood.

“PeeBee?”  She started and whirled to find Jaal stepping through the doorway, a box in his hands and a smile on his face.  He looked….shy?

She relaxed visibly.  She liked Jaal.  He was prickly, but genuine underneath all the forced reservation.  They'd been poking benevolently at each other for some time now, whenever they'd found themselves on away teams together, or ran into one another in the ship's kitchen.  He’d been opening up emotionally over the past few weeks; letting his guard down, and where the others tended to annoy her when they sought to overshare, Jaal simply had her intrigued.  Not that she’d ever tell anyone.  Pffft.

Shaking her head once to clear it, PeeBee greeted him.  “Hey Jaal.  Need something?” 

She made a show of organizing her tools as he stepped closer; “Ah, no, I have - well, I wanted to give you something.”

She paused and turned toward him, curiosity getting the better of her.  He shifted restlessly, eyes darting around her as he searched for something to say, and then simply extended his arms, offering her the box in his hands. 

She took it, and set it on her work table, glancing at him sidelong as she asked; “Can I open it now?”

He nodded, his eyes on her face; “Please.”

She lifted the lid, and then smiled; inside was a small cube of remtech, its electric emerald light pulsing softly.  She picked it up, and saw that the top of it bore words etched cunningly into the surface.

“Paa….Paavoa al Jave Jarevoan, Ves…Vesoan Tavetaan?”

Jaal grinned.  “I used your standard galactic alphabet to spell the words phonetically in Angaran.  It means; Welcome to our galaxy, explorer who is the home of my heart.”

PeeBee stared at him silently, eyes wide.

He gave a self-conscious shrug; “Erm, roughly.  The syntax isn’t quite right, but the meaning is there.  SAM helped me sift through the grammar, but there are certain things that just don’t translate, or the words aren’t quite what is meant, and…I’m sorry, was this a bad idea?”

PeeBee had clutched the little cube to her chest, her mouth opening and closing in silence.  She nodded jerkily.  “It’s…it’s beautiful, Jaal; th-thank you.  No one’s…no one’s ever given me something like this before…”  She looked down at the cube, blinking rapidly.  “I’m…well.  Thank you.”

Jaal huffed in relief, his voice nearly boisterous as he grinned down at her; “Ah.  Well, I’m glad you like it!  I wanted to show you, to tell you, that you’ve become…important…to me, PeeBee.”  He set a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes traveled the length of his arm up to eyes that seemed made of star sapphires. 

She swallowed, then nodded as she replied softly, “I s’pose I’ll…have to think of something to give you in return…”

He set his other hand gently against her cheek, and his smile was fucking _tender_ as he answered; “If that is something you wish to do for me, I will certainly look forward to it.”  His fingers slid from her skin, and it tingled in their absence.  “Stay strong, and clear.”

Then he was gone, striding down the hallway outside her little escape pod, and PeeBee was left with a remnant cube in her hands, and a question about the worth of emotional attachments in her heart.


	34. Kadara Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes is summoned back to Kadara. Conversations ensue.
> 
> Lo que digan de mí me resbala - Anything they say washes right over/their words wash right over me

Reyes frowned at his data pad, more than a little displeased with its contents.  He leaned back in his chair and tossed it onto the desktop, the clatter alerting Scott that something was amiss.

He’d been changing clothes, slipping into his favorite shirt; a tank top depicting a garish image of Blasto emblazoned on the front, but froze as his attention shifted to the darkening mood of his lover. 

“Rey?”

Rubbing at his temple, the older man replied, “Keema’s asked me to come back to Kadara.”

Scott blinked, pulled his shirt on the rest of the way and padded over, setting a hand on Reyes’ shoulder as he met the other man’s eyes with concern.

“Want me to come with you?”

Reyes smiled, “No, mi amante, this is, as you say, shadow king business.”

Scott rolled his eyes; “Really regret letting that one fly, I think it’s gone to your head.”

“It’s accurate _and_ dramatic.  Why wouldn’t I love it?”

“My point is made.  Any details you _can_ share, King Shena?”

Reyes smirked, and shook his head; “The less you know about the specifics, the better.  Suffice it to say the city council is flexing muscles they don’t actually have, and my return would ease the delivery of… enlightenment.”

Scott shifted uneasily, crossing his arms over his chest; “No indiscriminate killing, right?”

“Bloodshed will be avoided whenever possible.  I promise.”

Scott sighed, unconvinced, but turned his focus to SAM, resigned; “Tell Kallo to turn us toward Kadara;  Reyes is needed back at port.”

**Acknowledged, Pathfinder.**

“You’ll need something to do in Kadara; the Pathfinder can’t just drop off a random exile and leave.  Questions will be asked.”

Scott hummed in agreement as they climbed the ladder up to the flight deck.

Gaining the landing, Scott’s eyes lit up; “The architect.  It’s been sighted flying around an old ruin in Kurinth’s Valley, and I’ve been waiting for an opportunity to ground it; Avela Kjar has asked me to keep an eye out for artifacts of ancient angaran civilization, and so far that’s my only lead for anything in Kadara.”

Reyes nodded; “Perfect.  I’ll contact you via SAM once I know more about my own situation, and we’ll take it from there…”

Raised voices alerted them to an argument in the research room, and they exchanged wary glances as they made their way toward the noise.

“He’s a dirty political shyster at best, and at worst he’s a goddamn king pin.  Our team’s reputation will tank if it ever gets out that we’re in with him.”

“We’re not in the Milky Way anymore, Liam, and you’re not a cop.  We have base-board connections everywhere, many of them directly associated with _me_.  Gonna tell the Pathfinder to boot me off the team too?”

“I’ve thought about it.”

“I know.  And you’re an idiot.”

“Because I have standards?”

“Because your morals interfere with our survival, until you decide something’s worth bending them for, you hypocritical asshat.”

Scott’s shoulders tensed as he discovered Liam and Vetra facing off in front of the AVP console.

“What the fuck, you guys?  Is this still happening?  Am I supposed to play nanny every time you two have a go at one another?”

They both paused, heads turning toward him.

“Pathfinder, this is-“

“Scott, he’s-“

“Stow it.  Just…. fucking… My quarters.  Now.  Both of you.”

Scott stalked back toward the ladder down to his room, and Reyes very nearly flinched as the irate young man snapped over his shoulder; “You too, Reyes.”

Suppressing a sigh, Reyes trailed after him.

 

They all filed into Scott’s quarters silently, and when the doors slid shut, Scott turned, arms crossed, his face smoothed into what he hoped was a neutral expression of interested concern.  He took a breath and nodded at Liam; “You first.  What’s on your mind, Kosta?”

Liam only hesitated a moment; “Pathfinder, Vidal is a liability.  We could end up disbanded and exiled if word gets out he’s the Charlatan.”

Scott frowned; “I’m working to bring exiles back to the Initiative, Liam.  Having an in with Kadara’s power structures helps us do that, and is a large part of why I wanted to put an outpost there to begin with.”

“Fair point, but you’re redirecting.  I’m talking about the Charlatan’s baggage.  Specifics.”

“You mean nit picking,” Vetra muttered.

Scott raised an eyebrow at her, and she took that as her cue to speak; “We need allies and infrastructure, and we can’t be too picky about how that happens, if we’re going to survive out here.”

“The Charlatan is a killer; cold-blooded,” Liam growled, glaring at Reyes, “He’s sat like a spider in the middle of Kadara; he pulls a thread and someone dies, because it suits him.”

“We kill too, Liam.  All the time.  For a variety of reasons."

Liam made to argue, but Scott spoke over the top of him;  "We kill Roekar who threaten our settlements and supply routes.  We killed Knight’s anti-AI cult because they tried to kill SAM, and were planning to cripple the Initiative’s other computer systems.  I killed the AI on Voeld before she could kill the Angara prisoner she nearly fried.  We kill every kett we come into contact with because they are trying to kill _us_."  He took a breath and plowed forward, eyes focused on Liam's face;  "I allowed Sloane’s murder because she was a threat to Initiative stability.  I was furious about it when it happened, and it still makes me uncomfortable to think about, but in hindsight, I believe it was the right choice.  Sloane was dangerously unstable; her enforcers were hurting and killing people, Angara and Exiles both.  Anyone who couldn’t pay her protection fees was fair game, and anyone who resisted her regime risked their head ending up on a spike.”

Liam dropped his gaze and glared at the floor, silent.

“The Charlatan is useful to us; he ensures Kadara remains a friendly trading hub and politically empowering resource for Ditaeon, and for the rest of Heleus.  Anyone in the Initiative hierarchy who may take issue with his past have their own skeletons hidden in various closets, and I’m only too happy to drag them out into the light, should push come to shove.”

Scott paused, then continued more gently; “I get that you want this to happen in a way that lets us look like heroes, Liam, but honestly, that’s not what we are.  We are the Pathfinder team.  We find a way forward, whatever that means, because we _have_ to.  It’s not always going to be pretty, and you’re going to have to come to terms with that.  And stop picking fights with Vetra.”

Vetra snorted, and Scott zeroed in on her; “And you.  No more name-calling.  You’re better than that.  Act like it.”

She looked down with a reluctant nod, visibly trying not to fidget.

“Charlatan aside, Reyes is important to me.  We have an understanding.  We try to keep our business personas separate from our personal relationship.  As much as we possibly can.  Some overlap is inevitable, but I think we make it work, for the most part.”

Scott glanced at Reyes, who lifted a brow and grinned at him wryly.

Scott rolled his eyes away from him, “Point is, he doesn’t fuck with Pathfinder shit, and I don’t dig into the Charlatan’s business.  When something comes up that either clashes with our separate interests, or seems mutually beneficial to both, we respect the roles we have to play and approach the matter with that in mind.  It’s working so far, and if at any point you have concerns, I want you to come to me with them.  My door is open to you both.  I don’t want to hear that you’re brawling in the cargo hold; You have beef?  Come to me with it.  Understood?”

They both nodded wordlessly.

“Good.  Anything else?”

They shook their heads in tandem.

“Dismissed.”

 

Once they’d gone, Scott sat heavily at his desk and put his elbows on his knees.

Reyes bounced on the balls of his feet; “I think that went well.”

Scott snorted.

Reyes approached him and slid firm hands over Scott’s shoulders, kneading at knotted muscles.  Scott groaned.

“Really, Cariño, I’m being honest.”

Scott’s head lolled back, eyes closed; “I’m sorry my crew’s so determined to dislike you.  I’d like to say they’ll come around, but I can’t guarantee that they will.”

Reyes shrugged, digging deeper into Scott’s shoulders; “Lo que digan de mí me resbala.”

Scott frowned, eyes still closed.

“Their words wash off, Scott.  I’m ok.”  His mouth ghosted over the younger man’s ear, and his voice was barely a murmur as he changed tack; “We’ve some time before we land.  Shall we move this to the bed?”

Scott grunted his assent, stomach heating as Reyes slid both hands into the gaping holes of his shirt.

_One more reason it’s my favorite…_


	35. Uneasy Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew returns to Kadara.
> 
> I'm sorry about the length between updates; I just finished moving. It's been exhausting. Still unpacking and paring down the number of THINGS I've managed to accumulate, but hey, I'm getting there.

As the mottled sphere of Kadara loomed large in the view screen, Scott made a decision.

“I think we all need some time away from this tin can.”

Kallo opened his mouth to object, affront written in every line of his long face, and Scott winced as he continued; “Ah, sorry Kal; poor choice of words.  Take it in shifts if you’re worried about leaving the Tempest unattended, but I want everyone to spend some time off ship.  If it helps, think of it as light reconnaissance; I'd like to take the temperature of the port, now that Keema’s officially taken the castle.”

Standing behind him, Jaal grumbled moodily until PeeBee poked his arm and wiggled her eyebrows at him.  He seemed to cheer up considerably.

Suvi murmured something about finding a gift for Dr. Aridana, which Gil must have overheard because he asked over the comm if she’d like to go to the market with him, as he’d needed to pick some things up anyway.  She agreed enthusiastically, and then roped Kallo into coming too, much to her male companions' mutual displeasure.

Scott hid an amused smile.  “Cora, Liam, you’re with me.  We’re after the Architect to the north.  On board?”

“Of course.”

“Hell yes!”

“Suit up, we leave in five.”

 

In the cargo bay, as the team was collecting their kit, Scott asked aloud;  "SAM, where's Reyes?  I don't want to leave without checking in with him."

_**Mr. Vidal is no longer onboard.** _

Scott frowned, apprehensive.  "....of course he isn't."  He snapped his cuirass into place and rolled his shoulders, the familiar weight settling over him like a second skin.  "Well, we'll just wait for word then.  Let me know when he reaches out."

_**Of course, Scott.** _

 "You trust him to call?"  Cora's tone was casual, her eyes fixed on the modded shotgun in her hands. 

Scott shrugged, and Liam snorted, rolling his eyes.  "I trust him to do what he thinks is necessary." 

Cora turned and pinned Scott with a look; "That doesn't answer my question."

"Doesn't it, though?" Liam muttered under his breath.

Scowling, Scott hoisted his rifle onto his back; "Alright, teatime's over ladies, we've got a mission.  Let's move."

As foul, familiar air engulfed him, Scott noticed immediately that the dock wasn’t quite as filthy as he remembered.  Piles of refuse that had once decorated the various levels of rusting, grated platform were gone, and the stairs looked new.  Even the people going about their business seemed cleaner; clear-eyed and purposeful.  Scott didn’t trust it at all.

“SAM?”

**_Pathfinder?_ **

“Keep tabs on our people here in port; I want to know if anything weird happens while I’m out in the badlands.  Things seem good here, but looks can be deceiving.”

**_Yes, Pathfinder._ **

He turned his team toward the slums as clusters of his crew traipsed toward the port proper, hoping his ill-feelings were unfounded.

 

 

"Kallo!  Come and look at this!  I can't believe - Oh my gosh it is!!  It's a rock tumbler kit!"

"A what?" Gil came up to the counter beside Suvi, eyeing the odd contraption with interest.  Kallo moved to stand at her other side; he cocked his head at it, then nodded thoughtfully.

"It's for polishing rocks and gems!  My dad had something similar; it was almost an heirloom.  He only ever let us use it when we found something really special; like a fluorescent diopside, or  a multicolored apatite...."

Kallo blinked; "...erm, that last bit translated to something like a hunger for colors....?"

"Ach, no, apatite is an umbrella term, it describes a group of isomorphous hexagonalphosphate minerals that -"

"It's a rock,"  Gil interrupted.

Suvi sighed. 

Kallo patted her arm comfortingly; "Some people just don't appreciate petrology.  But back to this machine..."

Suvi brightened; "It's meant to polish stones!  Earth used to have whole economies devoted to the trade of polished gemstones; sapphires, diamonds, variations of quartz, aquamarine, and lots more.  This was back before we started artificially manufacturing gems, since mining for them became unpopular, what with the dangers to the workforce, and environmental disruptions, and corporations manipulating the market by faking how rare certain stones actually were...I never really liked the 'fancy' stones though.  I was more interested in jaspers, carnelian, labradorite, freshwater pearls..."  She trailed off, grinning fondly at the machine on the counter.  Kallo and Gil exchanged a look over her head, and nodded, a rare accord struck between them.


End file.
